Akatsuki NaruHina
by YoungBloodSage
Summary: Psh! Since Echo Uchiha decided not to continue it... i decided i'm going to finish it up. Full Summary Inside by the way.
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction for me so please dont give me a hard time

Summay: Naruto and Hinata run away from Konoha because of their treatment. Akatsuki goes to Konoha for an alliance. Tsunade notices two new figures. Who are those two mysterious figures?

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto... I wish I did though

Run Away With Me

The moon was full. Little shapes of dark gray kissed the barren sphere of white. It was crowned with stars all around and dressed with almost invisible dark clouds in the dark night.

This is the only thing Naruto thought about as he layed there beaten and bruised on his birthday. This was the worst beating then he had before. Every year the elder, drunkard ninjas of Konoha would come to him and beat him senseless. He didn't want to fight back. He knew they were hurt. It was like letting them beat him up was a way they could feel better about the death of their comrades and loved ones that died, fighting the Kyuubi. But for Naruto.. It was a way to forgive himself. But this year, he had enough of this. It was so senseless. Why did he have to suffer for them? He did not do anyting! He limped away to go to his apartment.

Limping across the dark streets of Konoha, Nartuo happened to come across a large mansion. Even if he was outside it's gates, a loud, angered voice boomed from the house.

"That voice... isn't it Hinata's dad?" he asks himself.

"You are the weakest clan heir ever!" yelled out none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. It panged through Naruto's heart. Hinata was getting a beating tonight too? At least he wasn't alone in this sad day. 'Poor Hinata-chan.' Naruto thought.

"But father..." Hinata wimpered. She touched her head down on the bamboo floor and touched her father's feet with her hand. "I know I will get better. Please give me time."

"Time? What time? Your sister is younger than you and already much better! I dont care what you have to say or do! You are going to get a caged bird seal and go to the Branch Family. You are too weak to be a the clan heiress. Hanabi shall be the heiress. Dismissed." Hiashi finally yelled out. He turns around , showing his back to his daughter.

Hinata ran out of the room with tears falling out of her eyes. She went to her room and got on her bed and started crying. She too was looking at the dark gray kissed moon outside of her window. She and Naruto were down and beaten. Looking up at the beautiful moon for salvation.

Naruto heard everything. He decided he wanted to run away from Konoha. He was going to take Hinata with him. No matter what the cost! The treatment Hinata got was foolish. He and Hinata were so alike. He knew he had to help her... He knew he had to help himself.

_Later that night _

Hinata was in her bedroom crying her heart out. She couldnt sleep because of her fathers harsh words and the harsh training. She looked at her pillow to only see that her pillow was soaked because of her tears. She heard a knock on her window. Because of her ninja reflexes she quickly threw a kunai at the window.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with concern.

Hinata ran to her window only to see Naruto on the ground.

"N-Naruto- kun, im s-so s-s-orry." Hinata said

"Its alright with Hinata" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"B-But-"

"Hinata its alright"

"N-Naruto-kun ummm w-what are you d-doing h-here"

Narutos face became serious. Hinata looked at Narutos face and decided it must be serious.

"Hinata..." Naruto said. " Will accompany me to get out of Konoha?"

Hinatas face was pure shock. She didnt know why Naruto wanted to get out of Konoha. More importantly she didnt know why she wanted her to come with him.

"Naruto-kun w-why do you w-want t-to leave?"

"Look Hinata" Naruto stated. " I heard what your own father said to you."

A slight tear escaped out of Hinatas eyes.

"You h-heard t-that...?" Hinata whispered.

"Of course I did." Naruto said. "You and I get treated unfairly." " Thats why I want you to come with me."

Hinata thought about it for a minute. It was true that her father treated her unfairly just because she was weak.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered." "Will we train while we are gone?"

"Of course" Naruto said.

"I will come with you." Hinata said with determination.

"Then get your stuff and lets leave" Naruto said.

Hinata quickly packed her stuff in a backpack. She wrote a note and left it on her pillow. Naruto and Hinata jumped out of the bedroom window. Naruto and Hinata walked to the villages gate. Naruto saw the guards at the gate and jumped behind a light pole.

"Crap" Naruto said.

Hinata saw the guards at the gate and thought the same thing.

"Hinata there is only two ways out" Naruto said sternly

"One is that we beat the crap out of those guards." Naruto said. "Two is that we knock the guards unconscious."

Hinata thought about it. The first option sounds kinda risky. The second option will be really hard. An idea suddenly popped into Hinatas head.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said

Naruto got out of his thinking stance and looked Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the focus look Naruto gave her.

"H-How about w-we transform o-o-ourselves into 2 Chuunin a-and take their p-place for guarding the gates." Hinata suggested.

"Thats a brilliant idea Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata blushed. Naruto and Hinata transformed themselves into 2 Chuunin. The two of them walked up to the two gate guards. The 2 Chuunin eyed Naruto and Hinata suspiciously.

"We are hear to-" Naruto suddenly got caught off guard and barely missed a punched from one of the guards.

"Who are you!" One of the chuunin yelled.

"Heh..." Naruto started. "Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed at the chan suffix.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Immediately Naruto threw a kick to the guards face only to find it blocked. The guard threw a punch at Narutos gut which made Naruto fly back a few feet. Before the guard knew it Naruto poofed out of existence. Naruto tried to punch the chuunin from behind only to find it blocked by the chuunins wrist. Naruto threw a kick to the guards legs making the guard fall. Before the guard fell to the ground Naruto kicked the guard at his chin making the chuunin fly to the sky. The guard found himself laying on the air. Naruto suddenly appeared in the air and punched the chuunin in the stomach. The impact made a small crater knocking the guard unconscious.

Hinata finished the chuunin quickly just by throwing a Jyuuken palm at the stomach.

"Lets go Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

"Hai"

With that the two genin walked out of the gates and into the free world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Konohas Reaction

"THEY DID WHAT?" Tsunade yelled with a blast load of killing intent. The Hyuuga that delivered the news about Hinata leaving went to the door just in case the Hokage unleashed her fury on him.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled

"Yes T-Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune whispered.

"Summon all Jounin and Anbu and tell them to meet me here in exactly 10 minutes."

Shizune nodded and sprinted out the door. Truth was she was furious too but didnt like to show it. Naruto was like a little brother too her. All of the times he ticked of Tsunade made her smile. His hyper active personality and his quick temper made her grin. Well lets just say that everything that Naruto did made Shizune smile.

10 minutes later

Every ninja heard about Naruto and Hinatas disappearance. Since Shizune summoned them they immediately knew it was about Naruto and Hinata.

"Theres only 20 Ninjas..." Tsunade said to herself. "I sended out to many for missions"

"Everybody listen up!" yelled Tsunade.

Every shinobi immediately shut up.

"I know all of you heard about Naruto and Hinatas disappearance." Tsunade started calmly. "I want shinobi to split into groups of 5 and search for Naruto and Hinata. GO!"

All of the ninja ran off to find the two Genin.

Unknown Location

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked?

"Im f-fine Naruto-kun" Hinata replied

Suddenly dogs appeared right in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said coldly

"Im sorry Naruto but Hokage-sama ordered us to stop you." Kakashi replied. All the Anbu and Jounin got ready to attack Naruto.

"Heh..." Naruto said. "Like that will happen."

When Naruto was about to throw a kunai at Kakashi a giant sword with bandages came crashing down at Kakashi barely missing.

"Kisame quiet down. We dont want unwanted attention" Itachi said

"Heh..." Kisame said. "Not my fault. These stupid ninjas are getting in our way"

"Naruto your coming with us." Itachi said

"Im not going without Hinata-chan" Naruto replied

Hinata had absolutely no idea who these people were. She had a confused face.

"Fine." Itachi said.

"Ok I will come" Naruto said

Itachi and Kisame were shocked that Naruto actually agreed. Kakashi was just as shocked as the two Akatsuki members.

"Im afraid Naruto belongs with us now Kakashi" said Itachi

"Not without a fight" Kakashi said lifting up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

Without warning Itachi sprinted toward Kakashi with a kunai ready to kill him. Kakashi ducked to invade the kunai. Kakashi did a backflip kicking Itachi in the chin sending Itachi flying. In the air Itachi poofed into a dozen black birds.

"Silly Kakashi." Itachi said out of no where. " You looked into my eyes when we were talking. Now we will be taking Naruto."

Before Kakashi knew it he was on a cross. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi stabbing him over and over.

In the real world Kakashi dropped down to his knees. He got knocked unconscious by Itachis genjutsu.

Kisame killed all of the Jounin and Anbu surrounding him.

"Retards" Kisame thought

"Lets go Naruto" Itachi said

Naruto nodded

With that the two genin of konoha and the two Akatsuki members ran off

An Anbu sprinted to Konoha because he saw everything that just happened. He HAD to report this to the slug sannin.

In Konoha

"He went willingly?" the hokage said ,

"Yes Hokage-Sama" replied the Anbu

"Dismissed"

With that the Anbu poofed into smoke and dissapeared.

"Naruto and Hinata why did you leave" Tsunade thought with a tear in the corner of her eye.

_Elsewhere in Konoha _

"Hinata and Naruto left huh" Kiba said sadly.

The whole Konoha 9 (I think) just received the news about Naruto and Hinata. The whole bunch of genin and chunin (shikamaru) was devastated. Naruto was the one that brought the smile and annoyance of the group. Hinatas fainting and blushing and Naruto being dense was the entertainment.

"Hokage-Same sended Jounin and Anbu to retrieve the both of them" said Sakura

"But why did they leave?" Kiba said

"This is why" Neji said handing them the note Hinata left

Neji started to read the note

_Dear everyone _

_If you are reading this note then it must be morning and me and Naruto are gone.I have left Konoha with Naruto because of our treatment. I am sorry for all the people that I left. Naruto said our treatment was unbearable. I agreed with him. So me and Naruto left. We dont know what are future is. Once again me and Naruto-kun are very sorry. _

_~Naruto and Hinata _

The whole group was silent. Tears started to form from the girls eyes. The boys fists tightened. All of them were devastated.

_Unknown Location _

"Naruto and Hinata..." the leader of Akatsuki said. "Welcome to the Akatsuki"

~end

Cliffhanger xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**Note: This chapter is mostly a flashback on how Naruto and Hinata actually joined Akatsuki. **

**Answers to Reviews: **

**RoseTiger: Thank you and the Akatsuki trusting thing I have it all planned :)! Muahahaha**

**And for everyone else Thank you. **

The Akatsuki Test

_Time skip 2 years. _

It has been a 2 years since Naruto and Hinata joined the Akatsuki. Naruto had changed a lot. Both of them changed their clothing. Naruto now wore a black short sleeve shirt and a fox on the center. He had a black long sleeve shirt under it that reached up to his elbow on his right arm and the left arm was fully covered with the sleeve. On his right arm covering his arm was bandages (like the one when sasuke fought gaara). He wore black plants. He wore black gloves. His headband was the same except the scar was there. Hinata wore some similar. She wore a purple short sleeve shirt and a white long sleeve shirt under it that reached up to her elbows. She wore white pants. Her headband was around her neck with the scar. Right now Naruto was walking around thinking back on how he joined Akatsuki. Hinata had the same thoughts but she was in the lair training.

(A/N: Ok flashback time)

_Flashback _

_Naruto, Hinata, Kisame, and Itachi was dashing threw the trees heading toward the lair. Itachi was in deep thought why Naruto decided to come with him so easily. Few minutes later all 4 of them were there. A huge boulder was blocking the entrance. Naruto noticed a small crack on the boulder. Itachi put his ring where the crack is. A few seconds later the boulder slid away. _

"_Leader-Sama" Itachi started "We have bought you Naruto" _

"_Good" he replied with a cold voice. _

_Naruto suddenly yelled out "Leader-Same I would like to join Akatsuki with Hinata-chan!" _

_Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata was shocked about this. The leader thought about it for a moment. _

"_Ok" the leader replied. "But you have to do a test. Both you and Hinata." _

"_Hai" both of them shouted simultaneous. _

"_But first we have to extract the Kyuubi out of you Naruto." The leader said. "And I have a jutsu that will let you live doing the extraction. _

_Hinata knew about Kyuubi in Naruto. _

_Flashback inside a Flashback _

" _Hinata-Chan" Naruto started. "I want you to know something" _

"_W-w-what is i-it Naruto-kun" Hinata replied. She cursed at herself for stuttering. _

"_As you know I have a seal on my stomach. Think about my seal, my birthday, and the date of the Kyuubi attack" _

_Hinata thought about it for a moment. _

"_T-That cant be. The f-forth-" _

"_Thats a bunch of bull" _

"_Naruto you are Naruto not the Kyuubi. Kyuubi is just sealed INSIDE you. The villagers are stupid for thinking your the Kyuubi." _

"_Arigato Hinata-Chan" _

_End of Flashback in a Flashback. Now on with the regular flashback. _

_3 dayz later_

"_Ok now the Kyuubi is extracted we will now test Naruto and Hinata" The leader said. _

"_Hai" Naruto and Hinata replied. _

"_The test is that you have to fight one Akatsuki member of my choosing" _

_Hinatas eyes widened. Naruto just remained calm. He fought an Akatsuki member before. He can do it all over again. _

"_Naruto you are going to face Deidara" The Leader said _

"_The girl?" Naruto replied _

"_IM NOT A GIRL BAKA! FOR THAT I WILL HURT YOU EVEN MORE!" Deidara yelled. _

"_Well whatever" Naruto replied cooly. _

"_Hinata you will face Kisame" the Leader said _

"_Hai" _

"_First, Naruto will fight Deidara" _

_Naruto and Deidara stood face to face. Naruto got into his taijutsu stance. Deidara remained just standing with his arms on his hips. _

"_Begin" Leader said. _

_Naruto and Deidara just remained there staring at each other. Suddenly Deidara lifted his arms up and blasted out his clay bird bombs. Naruto barely manage to dodge them but one landed on his arm. _

"_Kai!" Deidara yelled _

_Suddenly Narutos arm exploded. _

"_This fight is over Lead-" _

_Deidara was interrupted when Naruto poofed out of existence. Naruto suddenly exploded out of the ground trying to uppercut Deidara. Deidara barely managed to tilt his head. When Naruto was fully out he spun around and kicked Deidara on the chest. Deidara flew back a few feet. When Deidara got up he smirked. He managed to plant a clay spider bomb on Narutos leg while he kicked him. _

"_Kai!" _

_Naruto poofed out of existence again. Truth was Naruto made 50 Shadow Clones underground. The real Naruto was in the corner studying Deidara. The Leader knew all along that Naruto was in the corner. He smirked. _

"_Where the hell are you!" Deidara yelled _

_Suddenly from the corner Naruto made 20 Shadow Clones silently. The clones made a Rasengan on each of their hands (In this Fic Naruto knows how to do a One Handed Rasengan)._

_Naruto yelled out "RASENGAN RAIN" _

_From the corner the clones threw the Rasengans at Deidara (yes they know how to do that). Deidara saw this coming and threw clay bird bombs at the Rasengans creating a huge explosion knocking out all the clones underground and in the corner. Deidara smirked as he saw Naruto laying there unconscious. Deidaras smirk soon disappeared as Naruto poofed out. Suddenly the real Naruto dashed out of the corner and fought Deidara one to one. _

_Naruto threw a punch at Deidaras face only to find it block. Deidara tried to connect a punch to Narutos face but Naruto grabbed it. Naruto pulled Deidara towards him and kneed him in the stomach. This made Deidara pull back and take a moment to breath. Naruto took the moment of rest to his advantage and kneed Deidaras in the face. He quickly followed it and then elbowed him in the stomach. Deidara was officially pissed off. _

"_Thats it YOUR DEAD!" _

_Deidara took off his shirt. Narutos face was shocked to see Deidara had a dozen mouths on his chest. Suddenly Clay Bird Bombs shooted out of his body. Naruto managed to avoid some but a few landed on him. He tried to swat it away but it wouldnt. _

"_These are special kinds of clay." Deidara started. "Once upon contact it will stay there no matter what" _

"_KAI!" _

_Naruto exploded. Hinatas eyes went teary as her love exploded. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and said its ok. _

_Naruto suddenly exploded from the ground and uppercutted Deidaras chin. While he was in the air Naruto punched his stomach. Deidara flew back a few feet. Naruto didnt stop at all. He kicked Deidara in the chin to make Deidara fly. Deidara quickly summoned a big clay bird. He landed on the bird. _

"_You are so dead" Deidara said with an evil grin. _

"_No you are" Naruto replied. "KAI!" _

_Suddenly Deidaras right arm exploded and his left leg. He left a horrifying scream. _

"_H-How did... you d-do that" Deidara said panting. _

"_When I punched your stomach I had an explosive tag on my fist. When I punched you it planted. _

_Deidara had a confused face _

" _I know your wondering why your arm and leg exploded instead of your stomach. I actually planted two on you. When I uppercutted you I had an explosive tag. I planted chakra strings on the tags. I moved them to your arm and your leg. Thus making your arm and leg explode." _

"_Winner Naruto Uzamaki" Leader said as he handed Naruto the cloak _

"_Arigato Leader-Sama" Naruto said. "You wont regret this" _

_The leader nodded his head. _

"_Up next is Hinata vs Kisame" The leader said. _

_Hinata and Kisame faced each other. _

"_Begin" _

_Hinata got into the traditional Hyuuga stance. Kisame just lifted his sword. _

_Kisame ran towards Hinata and swung at her. Hinata jumped and landed on the sword and kicked Kisames chin. When Kisame was in the air slightly Hinata threw a palm thrust at Kisames stomach. Kisame landed a few feet away. _

"_Not bad" Kisame said_

_Kisame ran towards Hinata and threw a barrage of sword swings at Hinata. Hinata found an opening and threw a palm thrust at his arm. Kisame didnt seem effected by it. Hinata had a confusing face. _

" _My sword lets me eat up a persons chakra." Kisame said. "Your Juuken stance wont work on me" _

_Hinata thought about it for a moment. Suddenly she came up with an idea. _

"_If he sucks chakra then I just wont put chakra at my hands. Once I find an opening I will strike" Hinata thought. Hinata then cancelled the chakra flow to her hands. _

_Kisame sprinted toward Hinata and swung at her side. She jumped up and axed kick his shoulder making him drop his sword. Hinata tried to kick Kisames head but he ducked and punch her stomach sending her back. Kisame picked up his sword and swung at her head. Hinata grabbed the sword and swung it back hoping Kisame would fly off. But that hope was suddenly crushed when Kisame kicked her before she could swing it back. Then Hinata smirked. _

"_Why are you smiling" Kisame asked. _

"_You are now in my divinity." Hinata said _

"_2 palms" _

"_4 palms" _

"_8 palms" _

"_16 palms" _

"_32 palms" _

"_64 palms!" _

_Kisame flew back several yards and tried to stand up but with no avail. _

"_How did you do that..." Kisame said. "My sword was suppose to suck your chakra." _

"_I stop the chakra flow from my hands." Hinata started. " I immediately put chakra on my hands when I attacked you with my jutsu. So to put things short I stopped my chakra and when I attacked I put it back up" _

"_Hinata you are now officially in the Akatsuki" Leader said. _

"_Arigato Leader-Sama" Hinata replied. _

_~end _

**NOTE! The next chapter will be a flashback about their training sessions Naruto and Hinata went through. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Note: This chapter will be another flashback chapter. **

**Another Note: I wont be able to update as often. School is coming and I will try my best to update as soon as possible. **

The One Year Training Session.

_Flashback _

_Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of the Leader. Itachi and Kisame were standing next to him. _

"_Naruto and Hinata" The Leader started. "You 2 are going on a training trip with Itachi and Kisame" _

"_Leader-Sama" Naruto said. "How long is the training trip going to be." _

"_Whenever Itachi and Kisame thinks you are strong enough." Leader replied. "So go get packing but first" _

_The leader threw a sword at Naruto which he caught. The sword had a golden dragon on both sides. On one side the dragon had a blue fireball in the mouth. On the other side the dragon had a red fireball. On the handle bars had a red cloud. _

"_Cool sword" Naruto said. _

"_Put chakra on the sword" The leader said. _

_Naruto put chakra on the sword. The side where the blue fireball was bursted into blue flames. On the other side bursted red flames. The red cloud on the handles started to glow bright red. Soon a red aura started to surround the sword. _

"_Arigato Leader-Sama" Naruto said while bowing. _

"_Hinata you will have a staff" The leader said. The leader then threw a staff at Hinata. _

_The staff was a silver staff. On the top and bottom were red clouds. _

"_Arigato Leader-Sama" Hinata said while bowing. _

"_Kisame will train Naruto in the kenjutsu arts and Itachi will train Hinata in bojutsu" Leader said. _

"_Hai" Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously. _

"_Now go get packing for one year" _

"_Hai!" _

_10 Minutes Later _

"_Are you 2 ready?" Itachi said. _

"_Hai!" Naruto and Hinata replied _

_With that Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, and Hinata walked to train. _

"_So Kisame-Sensei" Naruto said. Kisame grinned at the word sensei. "How long until we reach our destination?" _

"_15 more minutes Naruto" Itachi replied. _

"_HEY!" Kisame yelled. "Naruto asked HIS sensei. 15 minutes." _

_After that Itachi and Kisame started to argue. Itachi was just replying cooly while Kisame was yelling his ass off. Naruto walked to where Hinata was. _

"_Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said. " Would you like to go out with me once we are at the town?" _

_Hinata blushed madly! She would make tomatoes jealous because of her redness. Naruto suddenly realized what he just said_

"_N-No No thats not w-what I meant!" Naruto pleaded. _

_Hinata looked down sadly. _

"_I mean uhhh if you want too" _

"_S-Sure Naruto-kun" _

"_Im afraid you cant do that" Itachi said. _

"_Why not?" Naruto complained. _

"_Because once we get there we are going to train immediately. Speaking of the town here we are" _

_The town reminded him of The Land Of Waves. Come to think of it it looked EXACTLY like the land of waves. _

"_Welcome to the land of waves" Itachi said_

"_WHAT THE HELL I BEEN HERE BEFORE!" Naruto yelled. _

"_Well actually this place is an Akatsuki training place and its... underground." Kisame said. _

_Narutos and Hinatas eyes widened. _

"_The whole town?" Hinata said. She couldnt believe she didnt stutter. Probably because the training ground might be HUGE _

"_Hai" _

"_Damn..." Naruto said. _

"_I predict that you might be ready around 6 months. So you and Hinata will be practicing bojutsu and kenjutsu for 3 months. For 2 months you will be practicing elemental jutsus. If you finish before 2 months we will continue on with the staff and sword training." Itachi said. _

"_B-But Itachi-Sensei w-we didnt b-bring any scrolls" Hinata said. _

"_I did" Naruto said. _

_Kisames brow rose up. _

"_Before we left I got some jutsu scrolls out of the library." Naruto said. "I got all of them 5 elements. I use wind, lightning, and fire. Hinata uses water, earth, and fire. I got about 10 scrolls of each element. Each scroll contains at least 20 jutsus." _

"_Ok then." Kisame said. "We will use Narutos scrolls once we are in the elemental training session." _

_Everyone nodded. _

_3 Months Later. _

"_Come on Naruto you can do better than that!" Kisame yelled. _

_Naruto and Kisame have been sparring for about 10 minutes now. Naruto ran toward Kisame and spun around and tried to swipe him with his blazing sword. Kisame ducked and kicked Naruto. Naruto quickly regained his posture. Naruto swung down at Kisames head. Kisame sidestepped at swung at Naruto from the side. Naruto jumped and landed on the chakra sucking shark sword. He swung his sword but Kisame jumped back in time. He had a scar on his cheek and a bled a lot. While Naruto and numerous cuts and bruises and bled a lot. That scar on Kisames cheek was the 1st one. _

_Naruto sprinted toward Kisame to fight up again. He swung at his head but Kisame put his sword up just in time. He kicked Naruto on the chest to find that Naruto poofed out of existence. Kisame looked around and barely dodged the swing Naruto made when he exploded out of the ground. Kisame then jumped high and swung at Naruto while he was resting. Naruto quickly bought up his sword to defend himself. Naruto started to struggle because of Kisames force of strength. Naruto summoned some up the strength he needed and pushed the sword off. He then kicked Kisame on the chin sending him in the air slightly. Naruto then swung his sword leaving a big slash on Kisames stomach. _

"_Thats enough Naruto" Kisame said panting _

"_Hai" _

_Meanwhile with Itachi and Hinata._

_Itachi swung his staff at Hinata which Hinata dodged thanks to her Byakugan. Itachis staffed was red with the Uchia fan on the bottom and top. _

_Hinata swung her staff at Itachis head. Itachi blocked it with his staff. Hinata backflipped and once she stood up and dashed towards Itachi at high speed. Once she was near enough she planted her staff firmly on the ground and swung around her staff and kicked Itachi. Itachi quickly put his Uchia Staff in front of him so he wont get kicked. Hinata bounced on the stuff her leg was on and axed kicked Itachis shoulder making Itachi drop his staff. Once he dropped his staff he put his hand on his shoulder. She sure can KICK hard Itachi thought. Itachi got out of his pain and started making seals. _

_Itachi shouted "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" _

_Flames erupted from Itachis mouth. The way the flames form was like lava falling out of a volcanoe. _

_Hinatas eyes widened and threw her staff in the air. She quickly made some hand seals and shouted..._

"_Water Style: Water Wall!" _

_Hinata shooted water out of her mouth and it formed into a wall of water. The collision of water and fire made smoke all around. Hinata grabbed her staff before it could hit the ground. She looked around to find Itachi. Suddenly she felt a present behind her and swung her staff and Itachis side. Itachi dodged and then hit Hinatas shoulder. Itachis eyes widened when he saw Hinata fell into a puddle of water. _

"_Water clone!" Itachi thought. _

_The smoke started to clear up a bit. When the smoke did Itachi felt a big slash on his shoulder. Itachi jumped back. Itachi saw Hinata only a few feet away from her. Itachi noticed her staff at a blade tip on the top. _

"_I see.." Itachi said. "You made the staff made into a spear in one" _

"_Yup Itachi-Sensei" Hinata replied. _

"_Thats enough Hinata"_

"_Hai" _

_Later at the hotel they were staying at _

"_Ok listen up." Itachi said. "For the next 2 months you two will be studying elemental training just as we said." _

_Naruto yelled in joy and Hinata had a huge grin on her face. _

"_I will be with Naruto and Kisame will be with Hinata." Itachi continued. _

_Naruto and Hinata nodded. _

_Itachi continued. " If you happen to finish before 2 months we will continue to practice bojutsu and kenjutsu. Now go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow." _

_3 months later. (sorry I didnt put the elemental training. I feel lazy today) _

_Naruto, Hinata, Kisame, and Itachi were walking back towards the Akatsuki lair. Its been half a year since Naruto and Hinata left to train. Itachi even said that they both might be the most powerful assassins. Few minutes later they were at the big boulder. Itachi put his ring on the crack and the boulder slid away. The 4 Akatsuki members walked toward the leader. _

"_I see you 4 have returned" Leader said. _

"_Hai" Itachi said. _

"_So how strong do you think they are Itachi" _

"_I believe they are the most powerful assassins in the group" _

"_Interesting." Leader said. "You may go" _

_With that the 4 left. _

_Tomorrow _

_All of the Akatsuki members gathered together because the leader said it was an important meeting. Suddenly the leader popped up. _

"_We are having an alliance with Konoha" The Leader said. Before the Akatsuki started shouting the leader said "But..." The Leader said with an evil grin. _

_~end. _

_**REMEMBER I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TO OFTEN BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Alliance with Konoha

Akatsuki were walking down to Konoha for their alliance. All except but 3 people were worried about it. One of them was a yellow spiky hair shinobi called Naruto. Naruto had a weird feeling something about going back to home again. He worried that all his friends will hate him, baa-chan, and well the villagers he didnt need to worry about. He was used to it already. Naruto didnt show the signs of freaking out outside but inside he was freaking out like he was on fire. Naruto just kept walking trying to hide the feeling something bad was about to happen. Hinata was well freaking out WAY more than Naruto. Hinata thought that the Hyuuga clan was going to beat the shit out of her. She had a same feeling that Naruto had. Hyuuga clan, friends, and villagers were going to HATE her. Hinata shrugged the feeling off. The most weirdest one was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He thought that he was going to get executed for killing one of the most powerful in Konoha AND running away. Like Hinata he shrugged it off. 10 minutes later the most powerful organization saw the gates of Konoha.

"Welcome back home Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded shyly.

Once the group got there the two Chuunin guards that Naruto and Hinata beat were there guarding. Immediately the Chuunin went on guard and pressed an alarm. Before the Akatsuki could blink 20 Anbu and 15 Jounin were there along with the Hokage

"Where do _you _think _you_ are going Akatsuki" Tsunade said with killing intent.

The Akatsuki remained silent. The whole group agreed that Leader-Sama will talk.

"We want an alliance" Leader said.

The Jounin and like a wtf face. The Anbu had the same but you cant see it because they have a mask.

"What the hell?" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade..." Leader said. "We NEED an alliance. What if the Earth and Water countries attacked and Wind and Lightning wont be able to come. WE will help you"

Tsunade thought about this A LOT! They had an alliance with Wind and Lightning a long time ago. During attacks only Suna came to help.

"I will discuss this with the council" Tsunade said. "But for right now you will stay in a hotel guarded by Anbu and Jounin"

"That will be good" Leader said.

With that the Akatsuki group walked escorted by Anbu and Jounin.

Naruto walked by Tsunade and said.

"Hey baa-chan"

Tsunades eyes widened.

_1 day later_

The whole council started shouting and screaming once they heard that the Akatsuki wants an alliance.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled.

The whole council shuted up.

"Ok look" Tsunade said trying to calm down. "I think its outrages too but they have a good point."

"But Tsunade!" Shikaku said. "What if they have an alliance with Earth and Water! They might attack us!"

"That is true but" Tsunade said. "We will give them a few months and see if they can be trusted."

The council agreed but had a bad feeling about it.

Later Anbu and Tsunade walked toward the hotel Akatsuki were staying at. They went to the door and knocked to find that Kisame opened it.

"Where can I find your Leader" Tsunade said.

"Across the hall" Kisame said. He then slammed the door.

Tsunade walked across the hall and knocked. Leader opened it.

"The council has agreed that you may stay. You will stay here for a few months to see if you can be trusted." Tsunade said.

"Hai" said Leader.

_With Naruto and Hinata. _

Naruto and Hinata was walking down the streets in their Akatsuki clothing. People were giving them frightening looks. Everyone heard about Akatsuki. They can kill people in a blink of an eye. Naruto smirked. His smirked disappeared when he saw Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"Hinata-chan I have an idea how to greet our ex-friends" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

When the 3 girls came Naruto said.

"Forehead, Weapon Nerd, Blondie dumbie" Naruto said.

A vein popped out of all the girls head excluding Hinata.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura said. Every ninja heard about the alliance with Akatsuki.

Sakura immediately punched Naruto which Naruto grabbed and swung her behind.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Naruto said. "Thats not a way to treat an old friend"

Ino said " Old friend?"

Naruto lifted up his straw hat. All the girls gasped.

"N-Naruto?" TenTen said

"Yea..."

"Dont forget me." Hinata said lifting up her hat.

"H-Hinata?" Ino said.

"Yea"

"TRAITORS! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura said.

Sakura threw a punch and Hinata. She ducked and hit her with a Juuken. While she was bending over clutching her stomach Naruto went in front of her and kneed her in her face. When her face lifted up he punched her on the cheek sending her flying.

"Theres no way that dead last and Hyuuga fail can do that" Sakura said coughing.

"We changed." Hinata replied.

With that Hinata and Naruto walked away.

Ino and TenTen had the same thought. _They changed so much. _

Naruto met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba Neji, and Lee.

Naruto met them by saying fattie, dog poo, bug nerd, Hyuuga bitch, bushy brow, shadow person dude.

Fattie made Choji pissed off. He immediately went into Human Boulder and charged at Naruto. Shikamaru tried to hold Choji off with his Shadow Possesion but with no avail.

Naruto stuck out his palm and Choji charged at him. Naruto holded off Choji with no problem with just his palm stucking out. This shocked everyone. Choji got tired and got back to his human form. Naruto kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in his chin sending him flying.

"Mean..." Naruto said " You meet an old friend but attacking him?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto and Hinata lifted their hats up.

The whole guy gang eyes widened. With that the 2 former leaf ninja left.

Naruto and Hinata decided to go meet with Tsunade. The two Jounin that were guarding the Hokage tower said they cant get in.

"Thats fine" Naruto said.

They both walked away.

"You have a plan dont you" Hinata said.

"Of course"

Tsunade was doing paperwork in her office. 2 Jounin and 2 Anbu were guarding her. Suddenly 2 mysterious figures exploded from the windows and put and sword behind her neck.

"WHAT?" one of the Anbu thought. "How couldnt I sense them"

The Anbu tried to move but realized they were traped in a bar of staves.

"Shit!" a Jounin thought.

The mysterious figure behind Tsunade chuckled and put his sword back in his holder.

"Baa-chan" the figure said.

"Naruto" Tsunade said.

Suddenly staff jail disappeared and the Anbu and Jounin dashed toward Naruto.

"Release!" Tsunade yelled.

"But-!" the other Anbu said.

Tsunade released a blast load of killing intent and the bodyguards drew back.

"Nice to see you again baa-chan" Naruto said.

"Nice to see too gaki" Tsunade said while giving Naruto a bone crushing hug.

"Dont forget me" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata" Tsunade said hugging Hinata.

With that the slug sannin and the 2 former leaf ninjas talked.

_Later at the hotel _

Naruto was walking Hinata to her hotel room. She was sharing a room with Konan and Naruto was sharing his with Itachi and Kisame.

"I had a lot of fun hanging with you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Me too Naruto-kun" replied Hinata looking at Naruto.

"Even though it was a fighting afternoon with you I had a lot of fun"

"Hehe" Hinata said.

The two met each others gaze. Hinata was staring at Narutos ocean blue eyes and Naruto was staring at Hinatas pale eyes. The two faces starting meeting closer and closer and closer until... "NARUTO!"

Naruto immediately backed off and stared at a shark man.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Time to go to bed." Kisame said. "Its already 2 a.m." Truth was Kisame wanted a perfect opportunity to piss Naruto off and decided it was the perfect chance.

"Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said while blushing madly.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a red face that would make her look like a mini Venus.

With that the two departed and went to the separate rooms to sleep.

_3 a.m _

Naruto could barely sleep because of his moment with Hinata. He didnt know why he tried to kiss her but it seemed like something sparked. He blushed at the remembrance. He didnt know what to do. He never thought of Hinata more than just a friend. But that moment his heart skipped a beat. He had a feeling in his heart that he never had in a long time. He thought about it for a moment and his eyes widened. He _loved _ her. He thought about it and realized he did. All of the times he and Hinata went on a trip to capture a bijuu they talked a lot. All of the times Hinata blushed he thought she was sick. He smacked himself on the head for being so dense. He actually _loved _ Hinata.

~end

_**A/N: I know I kinda rushed the NaruHina loving part but trust me I know what im doing. So dont complain how this is going to fast. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Attempts but Fails.

**Note: Narutos bloodline has been decided. I will give it to him in about 1-5 chapters from now. **

**Note: I accidently send Naruto summoned Kyuubis chakra during his fight with Kisame. Thank you bunnylover for noticing that. I will fix that asap. **

**Another Note (READ THIS): I would like to thank BunnyLover for noticing my mistake. I would like to thank her by making ALL my reviewers to read her story. It is called Letters Hinata Never Read. I really liked this story and I hope you will like it too. This summary is: When Naruto goes on a mission but never returns, everyone assumes he was killed by Akatsuki. To make matters worse, Hinata finds letters written by Naruto about how he expects never to return from the mission. Hinata is devastated, promises herself to never give up on believing that Naruto will return one day. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE IT! Now on with my story. **

Hinata woke up at 10:00 a.m because of the morning shine. Konan rolled around her bed and started grumbling about the stupid sun and promising to destroy and replace it with paper. Hinata chuckled a little. Hinata went to the shower and well started shower...ing. When Hinata was done she went outside of her room quietly and passed by Narutos room. Being by Narutos room made her blush about that moment last night. Hinata shook it off and went outside to explore the new Hidden Leaf.

Naruto woke up blushing madly. He had a dream about him and Hinata. Hinata pushed Naruto on a bed and tied him down with chakra strings. You can guess what happened next. Naruto shook it off and went to take a shower. After he was done he dressed in his usual black attire and putted on his cloak. Kisame moved around on the couch grumbling about early risers. Naruto shrugged it off, put on his sword and walked out the door to find Hinata.

Hinata was walking down the streets. People were giving her some evil, strange, fearful glares. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Hinata smiling.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" he said.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata replied. She cursed at herself for stuttering. She got rid of it ever since she joined Akatsuki. Since her moment last night it suddenly came back. Naruto noticed this.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Naruto said while making his arm a triangular shape.

"I would like that Naruto-kun" Hinata replied blushing. She connected their arms and now they were linked. They started to walk.

What they didnt notice was the whole Akatsuki were wacthing.

"Hehehehe" Kisame said.

"HAHAHAHA" Deidara laughed.

"Heh" Itachi said.

"This is gold" Hidan said.

"Heh" Sasori and Kakazu.

"I got an idea..." Kisame said grinning.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata were walking around Konoha. They both were giving weird stares. They heard some whispers that said "Demon Scum and Hyuuga Fail?" "Perfect"

Naruto ignored everything and so did Hinata. They some how ended up on top of the Hokage Mountains. Naruto and Hinata sat down on the Fourths Head.

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"I want to tell you something and ask you something"

Hinata blushed. "You can tell me anything Naruto-kun"

"Ok..."

"Hinata-chan I-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at the person that said his name. It was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto glared at him with killer intent that would make Kyuubi jealous (if he was alive).

"What do you want" Naruto said.

"How DARE you be in a relationship with my daughter!" Hiashi said.

"You and what army will stop me"

"Me"

Hiashi ran toward Naruto and tried to Juuken him in the heart. Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Hiashi was in pain but didnt yell anything out. Hiashi tried to knee Naruto in his little Narutos but Naruto put his other hand on Hiashis knee to stop him. Naruto then backflipped kicking Hiashi in the chin. Hiashi was air-born but regained his balance. Suddenly he saw Naruto with his sword out coming at him and high speed. Hiashi ended up having a bad slash on his stomach and landing on the ground coughing. Hiashi some how started to stand. When he stood he ran away swearing revenge.

"That dude is annoying" Naruto said while regaining his seat beside Hinata.

"You know you didnt have to do that" Hinata said.

"I had to." "He ruined it"

Hinata looked down sadly.

"Now I was going to say-"

"HINATA!" yelled a happy scream.

It turned out to be Ino and TenTen. They never hated Hinata like Sakura did.

"Lets go out!" Ino said.

"We have a lot to catch up on!" Tenten finished.

Hinata looked at Naruto to see if it was ok. Naruto nodded sadly.

"H-Hai"

With that 3 girls left. 2 of them happy and 1 of them sad and happy.

Naruto was left alone on the mountain thinking about how he was going to confess without being interrupted.

_With the other members of Akatsuki. _

The Akatsuki was waiting for Kisame to come back. Kisame transformed into Hiashi to mess with his confession. 2 minutes later they saw Kisame crawling.

"Naruto is seriously tough..." Kisame said. "I taught him to good" he finished grinning.

"No" Deidara said. "He is good but you suck ass"

"Shut up" Kisame growled.

"Enough of this" Itachi said. "Lets leave them alone. Its their relationship"

Everyone nodded.

_With Naruto _

Naruto was walking on the streets of Konoha. He was thinking really hard on how to confess to Hinata with no interruptions.

"_If only Kyuubi was here... He would tell me what to do" Naruto thought. _

Truth is that Naruto regretted having Kyuubi extracted out of him. Kyuubi would gave him advice on what he needs to do. Naruto started thinking of what Kyuubi would do. He suddenly got an idea. He would take her to a place where no body but him would know. He started to run and find Hinata.

_With Hinata _

Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were eating in a restaurant.

"Sooo" Ino said. "Whats up with you and Naruto?"

Hinata blushed.

"I-Its fine" Hinata replied.

"Oh come one!" TenTen said. "Why were you with Naruto on the Hokage Mountain?"

"Well ummm" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked up to only see Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata.

"Can you please come with me?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure"

"BUT BUT!" TenTen said.

Naruto glared at her.

"Come"

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets going to the place only Naruto knows about.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"A special place that only I know of" Naruto replied.

Soon the two Akatsuki members were in a forest. Naruto kept walking until he found a big lake.

"Lets sit down on the lake Hinata-chan"

"H-Hai"

The two put their feet in the lake. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hinata-Chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I-"

"GAKI!"

Naruto turned around only to see his old Jiraiya sensei.

"WHAT THE HELL ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

"Just wanted to say hi" Jiraiya said.

"Well you said hi" Naruto said. "Now bye"

"Meanie." Jiraiya said walking away.

Naruto looked up at the moon guessing it was already midnight.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "Its getting late we should go"

"Hai" Hinata said sadly.

Naruto and Hinata were walking back to the hotel. Naruto kept cursing at himself because of all the interruptions. He didnt know Jiraiya knew about the lake. Hinata was walking sadly with her head hung low. Naruto noticed this and felt guilty. Soon they were at the hotel. They walked up to their rooms and said their good-byes. Naruto jumped on his bed and layed there. Hinata layed on her bed crying softly on her pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Note: I fixed Chapter 4. **

**I JUST GOT A BAD REVIEW... .! This sucks... first bad review I got... Im depressed... I will update but im sorry if it sucks ass... **

**Answers to Reviews. **

**KingKakashi: The reason why they are acting like that to their friends is because almost like ALL the Akatsuki members are harsh and mean. Their meanness and harshness rubbed off on them. And please email me via fanfiction. Because I dont get what you mean by rushness. Like is my chapters to short, rushing the romance etc.? **

**JayTang: If you dont like my story then just dont read it. And yes my language is english. I read your stories and yours isnt perfect either. **

**TheUnknownTwinkie: Dont worry I will xD. **

**DayDreamingOfYou: I wont make people interrupting. Its just for that chapter. **

**And to the other reviews. Since all it says is "great chapter, keep updating" I would like to say Thank You and Dont worry I will keep updating. **

_Time Skip: 5 months 2 weeks 4 days. _

The Plan

The whole Akatsuki group was gathered into the Leaders room. Leader said that EVERYONE should be at the meeting. They think it would be about THAT conversation before they left.

_Flashback. _

"_But..." Leader said. _

_Everyone immediately became quiet after hearing the word but (lol...). Everyone knows that evil look on his face. His face is usually emotionless. _

"_Do NOT interrupt me when I am speaking this alright?" Leader shouted sternly _

_Everyone nodded. No one thought that Leader could get so serious. _

"_Ok..." Leader said. "We will go to Konoha for an alliance. Once we are there will shall persuade them into agreeing with us. If they do agree with us we will stay there for a few months maybe one year. Once we gain their trust we will attack. It is rumored that they hold the power of the 6 and 7 tailed. They hold it inside a scroll guarded by at least like 100 Anbu. The 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had the power to control the bijuu thus gaining control of the 6th and 7th tail. He sealed them inside 1 powerful scroll each. So to make this short we go to Konoha, gain their trust, attack, get the scrolls, and flee. Any questions?" _

"_Leader-Sama." Naruto asked. "Do all of us have to go?" _

"_Yes Naruto." Leader said. "I know that you hate your village but we HAVE to do this. Just ignore everyone." _

"_Hai..." _

"_What if they DONT agree with us?" Sasori exclaimed. _

"_If they dont we will sneak attack." Leader said. "We will disguised one of us as an bruised and damaged old guy/girl. They will take us in. Once you are in the hospital being taken cared of you will transform back into your original self you will summon us. By then I will separate you guys into groups. ( like the Pain attack excluding the old guy/girl). _

"_Who shall that be?" Itachi asked. _

"_Naruto." Leader replied. _

"_Hai..." Naruto said sadly. _

"_Now go get packing we have a long trip and a lot of destruction to cause." Leader said. _

"_WAIT!" Hinata yelled. _

"_What is it Hinata?" Leader asked. _

"_Well..." Hinata said. "They have an alliance with the Wind and Lightning Countries. They can just send a messager hawk." _

"_It takes about 2 days in order for both countries to get there. Konoha will be destoryed in about 1-3 hours." _

"_Hai..." _

"_Now get packing." Leader said. _

_With that the whole Akatsuki gang went their separate ways and packed up. _

_Naruto was hesitantly packing his stuff. He was so nervous his whole body was shaking. He didnt know what to do. It wouldnt feel right destroying his own home. How would his friends think? How would baa-chan think? How would his own father would think? (A/N: Leader told Naruto his parents). He couldnt decide. It would be like another Kyuubi attack. He shook it off. He was in the Akatsuki now. Akatsuki were trained to not have emotions. He finished packing and met everyone up on the boulder. _

_It turns out Naruto was the last one. He walked looking down on the floor. Hinata looked at her crush and got worried. She too had a hard time deciding what to do. Naruto, Hinata walked along with the rest of the Akatsuki looking down. In a few hours they would be back home. _

_End Flashback. _

The door suddenly opened revealing Leader. All the Akatsuki members sitted down on the beds. They listened carefully.

"It has been almost half a year now." Leader started. "It is time."

Everyone grew silent. The Akatsuki gang knew and were positive Konoha trusted them. They been through about 2 wars with the Earth Country. They knew they trusted them after annihilating _**every single body of the Earth Country. **_

"They trust us now." Leader exclaimed. "It is time we get the scrolls and eliminate Konohagakure. Including the Hokage. Without Konoha that will increase our chances of getting the 8th tail without any disruptions. With the 6th and 7th tail in our possession it will only leave one more tail. Since it is 2 Bijuu it will take us 4 days to do the extraction."

"FOUR DAYS?" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakazu yelled.

The two started to argue. Both of them were yelling their ass off.

"Are you two done yet?" Leader questioned.

The two immediately shut up.

"Now where was I..." Leader continued. "Since there are 8 of us... (A/N: I think there are I counted all of them.) We will split into groups for 4."

Everyone listened carefully trying to digest the information. Naruto was the one the listened the most.

"Since Naruto and Hinata are the best assassins they will go get the scroll with Itachi and Kisame. Hidan, Kakazu, Deidara, Sasori will destroy Konoha. Make sure you kill EVERYONE. Once Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and Kisame successfully get the scrolls they will give the scrolls to Zetsu and Tobi so they can teleport out of here. Once we get the scrolls we flee. You Understand?"

"Oh and before I forget..." Leader said. "Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Kisame... the scrolls are located in the Hokage library. It is in a glass container that will be hard to break. Remember it is guarded by 100 Anbu. Be careful..."

Everyone Nodded.

"Now lets begin the operation." Leader said. "DISPERSE!"

Everyone went into their groups and darted out the window.

"Konoha... good to see you again." Leader said. "Im sorry... brother..."

Next thing in Konoha everyone heard a boom and an explosion. Everyone thought the same thing. _Akatsuki._

_~End. _

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I couldnt think of anything else. Again I am sorry if this chapter sucks. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A/N!: Ok I have been getting bad reviews about my spelling/grammar. Like I said in the first chapter this is my first fanfiction so don't give me a hard time. I tried my best in this chapter to fix it. Please review. I want to see if you reviewers think I did a better job. **

_**Answers to Reviews: **_

_**K.K. Slider999999999: I am kind of trying for more NaruHina. This chapter has some slight NaruHina...ness. **_

_**Passion Night: I am trying to work on that. **_

_**.xD: I do not really care if you sound bad. If I get bad reviews, yeah sure I will be kind of sad but I get better. Read this chapter and review if you think it is better. **_

_**XxX10Emo1019XxX: Like I said in chapter 7: I am sorry if it sucks ass. I hate thinking by the way lol. **_

_**Itchaitchacritic: I will in this chapter. **_

_**TheBrokenWriter: Sasuke is with Orochimaru. The brother thing is a secret xD. Sasuke is a mystery... to everyone but me! xD**_

_**Now on with my story! **_

Chapter 8

Betrayal

Only one word rang through everybody's head. _Akatsuki_. Every ninja went on high alert. 20 Anbu sped threw the frightened crowd going to the Hokages office. When the Anbu arrived they saw the Slug Sannin looking out the window. She turned around to face the 20 Anbu.

"I am alright.." Tsunade exclaimed. "Tell Akatsuki that Earth and Water country attacked us again."

"But Tsunade-Sama." One of the Anbu said. "The one attacking us IS Akatsuki."

"..."

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled. "Tell every ninja to be on high alert! Make all the Chuunin gather up the Genin and the Academy and take them to the-"

Tsunade was interrupted when a figure crash through her window. The Anbu tried to move but suddenly found all their throats stabbed with a spear. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-Sama" the figure whispered.

"Hinata?" Tsunade said. "Why?"

"Listen Hokage-Sama..." Hinata stated. "Please listen. The Akatsuki just attacked Konoha as you can see. Naruto, Me, and some one else we can't say is going to betray Akatsuki. We can't stand too see our own home be destroyed. That is all I can say." With that Hinata dashed out of the broken window.

"Hinata..." Tsunade said with a tear.

_With Naruto, Kisame, Itachi, and now newly joined Hinata. (A/N: I will refer to them as NKIH.) _

The stealing Akatsuki group were dashing toward the Hokage tower. They kept getting interrupted by passing Jounin and Anbu. Kisame and Naruto were just slicing off their heads. Finally they arrived at the Hokage tower only to be greeted by Anbu.

"Akatsuki" a random Anbu said. "This is where your end."

"That is such a bunch of bull crap." Kisame yelled lifting his sword.

Naruto mimicked Kisames action. Hinata pulled out her staff and activated the spear. Itachi summoned his out of a scroll. They darted to attack. Naruto jumped up and came slicing down on one of the Anbu. He completely sliced him in half. Naruto activated his blood line that lets him have the power to control ALL the five elements. The Erementaruai (That is what I got from Google Translator).

Naruto suddenly got surrounded my Anbu. He was about to use a jutsu, but they were all burnt to flames. Itachi came out of the flames and nodded at Naruto. Naruto dashed to Hinata and grabbed her hand. Hinata blushed but you couldn't see it because of the fire. Naruto nodded. Hinata nodded back. They both dashed inside the Tower.

Itachi and Kisame were barely holding off the Anbu. There were about 10 Anbu left.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered.

Before he could reply he found a kunai stabbed in his forehead killing him.

"I am sorry..."

"Fire Style: Fire Blade!" Itachi yelled. Fire blew out of Itachis mouth. The form of the fire looked like Wind Style: Wind Blade except it was wider and was made of fire. All the Anbu were burnt into Ashes. Itachi dashed out and went to find the other Akatsuki members.

_With Naruto and Hinata _

Naruto and Hinata were running top speed through the Tower. Interruptions keep popping up like Anbu, Jounin, summonings. Naruto and Hinata were slicing them away. They wanted to warn Tsunade about the library. Konoha has to protect it in order to protect the world. Finally they arrived. Naruto kicked down the door only to be greeted by a kunai pointing at his throat by none other than Kakashi. Naruto kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending him flying out the window.

"Sorry Sensei" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi said climbing back up.

"Yea." Naruto said. "No time to talk"

Naruto took his gaze at the blonde hair Hokage.

"Baa-Chan" Naruto said. A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead. "Protect the library!" With that Naruto and Hinata jumped out the window.

"What the hell?" Tsunade questioned. She shook it off. "SHIZUNE!"

"Yes T-Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune stuttered.

"Send 15 Anbu and 10 Jounin to protect the library!"

"HAI!" With that Shizune ran off.

Naruto was dashing around Konoha trying to find the other Akatsuki members. Naruto and Hinata separated in order to cover more ground. When they departed Hinata whispered something they he couldn't hear because of all the loud explosions only to be caused my Deidara. Naruto was still wondering about his feelings for Hinata. His feelings for destroying Konoha. He decided to help out Konoha but Hinata was still a mystery. His thoughts suddenly disappeared when he saw Sasori of the Red Sand.

"Naruto?" Sasori questioned. "Why are you here, your suppose to be with Hinata."

"We split up to cover more ground." Naruto replied.

"What about Itachi and Kisame?"

"They went to get the scrolls." Naruto lied.

Before Sasori replied he barely dodged a kick to his face.

"Im sorry Sasori but you have to die" Naruto said.

"Heh... still have feelings for your village eh Naruto?"

By replying Naruto activated his blood line the Erementaruai and getting out his Fire Sword. He summoned a lot of chakra into his sword making his flames bigger and brighter.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade!" Naruto yelled.

He swung out his sword creating a blade of wind. Sasori put up his metal tail to block it only to find it sliced in half. Naruto dashed toward Sasori throwing a barrage of strikes at him. Sasori barely managed to dodge all of them. Sasori only had one goal: Cut him. The poison would finished him off. Naruto jumped back and yelled out

"Earth Style: Rock Barrage!"

Rocks levitated out of the ground hurdling toward Sasori. Sasori managed to dodge most of them but the last one hit him right in the stomach sending him flying.

"Looks like I can't go easy on you" Sasori whispered.

He took off his cloak to reveal a young red hair boy.

"So that's the real Sasori" Naruto said.

Sasori got out a scroll and summoned out his favorite puppet the Third Kazekage.

"Crap." Naruto whispered to himself.

Sasori stuck out his arm making the Kazekage shoot toward Naruto.

"Iron Sand Drizzle!"

Suddenly iron came out of the puppets mouth forming into mini missiles floating around him. In a matter of seconds the sand shooted out towards Naruto. Naruto quickly thought of a plan. An idea popped up. Naruto went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Wall!" Naruto yelled.

A fire wall came out of the ground. Upon contact the Iron Sand hardened. Naruto made another set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragons!"

Instantly fire dragons came out of the fire wall Naruto created. Sasori managed to dodge some but some hit him making him blaze on fire. When the fire went off he saw some parts of his body burnt off. Sasori decided it is time to unleash a jutsu no one is able to escape.

"Iron Sand Spike!"

Iron Sands floated up and started to form huge pyramids. There was about 12 of them floating up. With one swift movement, Sasori shot one of them toward Naruto. Naruto jumped up and landed on them and jumped up again dodging another one Sasori shot. Naruto was trying to go to Sasori but was having a hard time thanks to the pyramids. Finally the last one shot and Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan blasting it to pieces. Naruto landed on the ground and sprinted toward Sasori. Naruto punched Sasori only to find it blocked. He quickly followed it with a knee to the stomach. Naruto jumped back. Sasori was gaining time to breathe.

"Time to end this Naruto" Sasori said.

He pulled out a scroll and summoned it. In a puff of smoke 100 puppets poofed out.

"Instead of 100 puppets, it is now 101" Sasori said.

Naruto didn't reply. He formed a cross over his heart shouting out:

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Suddenly 100 Narutos popped out including the real one.

"Now were even!" All of the blonde heads said.

Sasori shot out the puppets towards the clones. The whole battlefield was filled with smoke and puppet parts. Only 10 puppets were left including the Kazekage. 10 Clones were left including the real Naruto.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Naruto yelled.

All the clones shot forward dodging weapons the clones threw. All the clones managed to dislodge the puppets but dispersed during the process. The real Naruto had a Rasengan in hand and charged toward Sasori. The Kazekage made a wall of Iron Sand, but Naruto blasted through it killing the puppet. Naruto, before he made contact with Sasori, yelled out

"Lightning Style: Lightning Omega Rasengan!"

The Rasengan in Naruto's hand expanded. Electricity started to form around the blue chakra orb. Upon contact a huge bolt of lightning appeared shocking everyone is Konoha.

A huge explosion shook Konoha. Everyone looked at the direction of the blast. All the Akatsuki members had one word in their mind. _Sasori._

Naruto was looking at the dead body of Sasori.

"I'm sorry Sasori" Naruto whispered.

With that he dashed off toward another Akatsuki member ready for the kill.

~End.

**Review please! I need to know if my spelling/grammar improved or not! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Answers to Reviews: **

**Thank you everyone! Now I know my grammar/spelling got better. **

Chapter 9

Akatsuki Battlefield

_Blood._ That was the word Hinata could only think of while she was running through the battlefield. Hinata was trying to look for another Akatsuki member, hoping it wasn't one of the immortal duo. A few minutes passed with no interruptions. Suddenly Hinata skidded to a stop once she found the youngest of Akatsuki, Deidara.

"Deidara.." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata? What are you doing here hm? Deidara asked.

By replying Hinata ran forward to strike Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened. He barely had enough time to dodge the attack. He managed to jump back and launch several clay birds at Hinata.

"Rotation!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata didn't expect this to happen. The clay birds exploded causing Hinata to fly back. Smoke started to erupt making Hinata blind. Hinata activated her Byakugan but couldn't find Deidara.

Suddenly Deidara exploded out of the ground trying to uppercut Hinata. Hinata moved her head back. When Deidara was fully out, he kicked Hinata in to stomach, but Hinata managed to close some of the tenketsu on his leg. Deidara felt his right leg go numb. He took a knee.

"I see you closed my tenketsu hm?" Deidara said.

"Hn" Hinata replied in a Sasuke matter.

Hinata ran forward trying to hit Deidara, but once she made one stop the ground exploded. Hinata flew back.

"Haha" Deidara laughed. "When I was underground I planted some underground mines."

Deidara threw a clay bomb in the air only for it to expand into a dragon. Deidara hopped on it.

"This is the end." Deidara said.

The dragon shot out mini dragon clay bombs while Deidara shot some clay birds.

Hinata's eyes widened.

_BOOM. _

_With Naruto. _

Naruto was speeding around Konoha. He had one intention: Go to the gates and find Zetsu and Tobi. He eventually made it to the gates where the two transporters were suppose to stay. Instead of finding them he found a note.

_To Naruto, _

_I knew you, Hinata, and Itachi were going to betray us. Me and Tobi teleported out of here. We knew that you can kill me. I have my doubts that you can't kill Tobi. No one can kill him. No one can touch him. So we both retreated. Good bye. _

_~Tobi and Zetsu. _

Naruto crumbled the note.

"_Dammit..." Naruto thought._

Naruto sprinted away trying to find the immortal duo. He eventually found one of them. Kakazu.

"Kakazu..." Naruto growled.

"Naruto.." Kakazu replied. "I knew you would come."

"Where's Hidan?"

"He went to kill other shinobi. So it is just you and me."

"Good."

Naruto activated his Erementaruai. His eyes flashed red. A cross came up in the middle of Naruto's eyes. Naruto sprinted forward.

"_His regular heart is earth...so wind jutsus would do fine." Naruto thought. _

Naruto kicked Kakazu in the head to find it blocked my his wrist. Naruto punched Kakazu in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto threw out one shuriken.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!"

That one shuriken suddenly turned into a dozen.

"Wind Style: Furious Wind!" (A/N: There would be Jutsus I would make up.)

The powerful wind blasted the shuriken making the shuriken speed up. Kakazus eyes widened. He quickly made a few hand seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

An earth wall exploded out of the ground protecting Kakazu. That is what he thought though. The shurikens blasted through the wall and hit Kakazu. Kakazu winced in pain. He gently put out the shurikens.

"Looks like you killed one heart. 4 more to go" Kakazu said.

"_Earth down." Naruto thought. _

Naruto sprinted toward Kakazu, fire sword in hand. He tried to slash at Kakazu but he jumped back. Kakazu quickly pulled out his 4 hearts. Black monsters started to form out of his back.

"Heh..." Naruto said.

One of the monsters darted out to Naruto.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball!"

A huge fireball shooted out of the monsters mouth.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

Because of his bloodline, Naruto is able to use water jutsus without water. A giant wall of water came out of the ground covering Naruto. Upon contact smoke started to erupt.

"Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole"

Naruto managed to copy Deidara. He sunk into the ground hiding. When the smoke cleared out Kakazu could't find Naruto. Naruto suddenly popped out of the ground a few feet behind the fire monster. He started to quickly weave hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Vortex!"

Suddenly water started to rise forming a circle. Water Dragons suddenly popped out and destroyed the fire monster. Unknowing to Naruto, the wind monster came up from behind.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

A blast of pressurized wind came out of the monsters mouth hitting Naruto. Smoke came out. When the smoke died down, Naruto was seen bruised and had lots of cuts. Naruto steadily got up.

"Fire Style: Running Fire!"

Fire shooted out of Naruto's mouth circling the wind monster. Naruto quickly weaved through another set of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!"

Suddenly wind started to form around the fire ring. Soon enough the fire started to go around the wind creating a fire/wind vortex, extinguishing the wind monster.

"2 more." Naruto panted.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

The lightning monster shot a spear of lightning piercing through Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed out a load of blood.

"Earth Style: Earth Body."

Rock started to form around Naruto acting like a shield of armor. Eventually the lightning disappeared. Naruto ended up having a hole in his stomach. The bad part of the Kyuubi going away is that Naruto can't heal has fast anymore.

"Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind!"

Pillar of rock started to form around Naruto shaping a square. Suddenly Lightning shot of the pillars and struck Naruto.

"AHHHH" Naruto yelled in pain.

_With Hinata. _

Hinata layed there beaten and bloody. Deidara had the same result. Somehow in the battle, Hinata managed to get up to the dragon and shot a fire ball at the dragon making the dragon fall on the mines. Hinata fell to the ground as well creating a huge explosion thus the results.

"Looks like this is it Hinata hm?" Deidara panted.

"Hn." Hinata said.

Hinata, with the remaining chakra, she had yelled out.

"Earth Style: Earth Spike!"

Suddenly a spike came out of the ground piercing Deidara's heart killing him. Hinata looked at Deidara concluding he died. Hinata layed down to take a rest and regain her chakra. After that she is going to kill the unkillable.

_With Naruto. _

Naruto layed there bloody because of the lightning jutsu. He managed to kill the lightning monster with an Earth Dragon.

"Just one more.. just one more" Naruto thought.

The water monster came up to Naruto and standed a few feet away.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

Water shot out of the creatures mouth forming a dragon. Naruto managed to jump back dodging it. Naruto quickly weaved through another set of hand signs and yelled out

"Earth Style: Sticky Earth Drop!"

Gooey mud started to fall from the sky. The creature couldn't move at all thanks to the sticky substance. Naruto wove through another set.

"Lightning Style: Sixteen Pillar Bind!"

Pillars of rock started to form around the monster. The creature tried to break free but it was still stuck. The pillar of rock started to form a square around the monster. It resembled an oven. Naruto wove through the finaly set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fired Pottery!"

Fire started to come inside the oven burning the creature and killing it. Naruto layed down on the ground and grinned because of his accomplishment. He layed there regaining his chakra. After a break he would kill the unkillable.

~End.

**Hoped you like the chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in a long time. I was working on my new story Body Guard Love. Hope you guys read it too! **

Chapter 10

Reunion

Naruto was still laying down on the ground resting his chakra. He was planning on meeting Hinata on the way to kill Hidan (A/N: Thus the part on the last chapter "Kill the unkillable"). He was resting for over 20 minutes now. Kakazu made Naruto go all out on his jutsus. Naruto went unconscious because of chakra exhaustion, but he just woke up. Naruto decided enough of a break and sprinted off to find Hidan.

While he was dashing around to find Hidan, Konoha ninjas kept trying to fight him. Instead of killing them, Naruto just knocked them out. He did not want to hurt his former village. Naruto heard an evil laughter and a swinging of a bladed weapon. Naruto dashed off to find the source of the laughter only to find Hinata and Hidan going one on one. He decided to stay hidden and jump in just in case.

"You know when I knock you out I am going fuck you senseless" Hidan laughed.

Just by hearing that Naruto's anger started to rise but calmed himself down.

"How can you?" Hinata asked. "You have no dick."

Naruto laughed lightly.

"I am going to beat the fucking shit out of you!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan ran toward Hinata swinging around his scythe. Hinata either dodged or blocked with her staff/spear. When Hinata found an opening, she planted her staff on the ground firmly, spun around and kicked Hidan in the chest where his heart was. Hinata putted chakra on her foot before kicking Hidan. Hidan flew back.

"That hurt." Hidan growled. "If I wasn't immortal I would have been dead..."

"That is the point." Hinata replied.

Hinata found a river and thought of an idea. She threw a shuriken and yelled out:

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!"

The shuriken started to multiply. Hidan didn't move and just let the shuriken pierce him. Hidan cursed because of the pain he felt. Even though he was immortal he still felt pain. Hidan charged. Hinata quickly reacted and ran toward the river. When Hinata got near the river she yelled:

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

The river started to form a shape of a dragon and shot out toward Hidan. Hidan jumped to dodge it.

"You think that little thing will hurt me?" Hidan laughed.

"Yes.. yes I do" Hinata yelled.

Suddenly Hinata appeared out of the dragon and fought Hidan with her staff. Hinata swung her staff down, making Hidan fall to the ground. While falling down, Hidan looked at Hinata that summoned the dragon and saw it form into a puddle of water. When Hidan landed on the ground, he made a small crater because of the impact.

"Water clone.." Hidan thought as he got up.

Hidan dashed toward where Hinata just landed. Hidan fought heavily with his scythe. Suddenly he found an opening and sliced Hinata. Hinata managed to jump back but still got cut.

"Oh no." Hinata and Naruto thought at the same time.

Hidan made his triangle and started to appear like a skeleton.

"This is the end for you!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan stabbed his heart. Before he could he tried to dodge a big fire ball heading towards him making him get out of the triangle. With all the smoke cleared up he saw a figure with black hair.

"I-Itachi?" Hidan stammered.

Hinata just smirked in a very Naruto-ish way.

"Hai" Itachi replied.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Where did you go Itachi-Sensei?" Hinata questioned.

"Before Tobi and Zetsu left I killed Zetsu. Since I couldn't touch Tobi I left him."

"Oh."

"Now let us go back to killing Hidan. Now remember back sure he does not go in the circle."

"Hai"

"Why are you betraying us Itachi?" Hidan yelled. "I guess you still have some feelings for your poor old village."

"Bingo."

"Well look at it now! The whole Akatsuki did this!"

"Now they are all dead."

"Wow." Hidan said surprised. "Well so is your precious clan and village!"

Itachi's anger rose. Being an Uchia he barely lost his temper. But when someone mess and talked with his village, they are going to get a beating of a lifetime. Hinata and Itachi got into the battle stances, stave's in ready position. They charged. Hidan's eyes widened. Even though he was immortal he still felt pain. Itachi and Hinata's teamwork was flawless and he knew it. He did his best to try to dodge and block all the staff combos.

Itachi suddenly swiped his staff at Hidan's side. Hidan jumped up to dodge. Suddenly Hinata jumped on Itachi's back, did a cartwheel and smacked her staff on Hidan's shoulder blade. Hidan started to fly downwards to the ground. When he landed he created a small crater because of the impact. Hinata fell down and Itachi caught her.

"Give up Hidan." Itachi said.

"Heh heh heh.." Hidan laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Hinata yelled.

"You hit me and I landed on my perfect little triangle."

Hinata eyes widened.

Hidan lifted up his scythe. He stabbed himself in the heart. Before he could do that some one yelled out:

"Fire Style: Meteor Shower!"

Part of the sky started to darken and dozens of meteors shot out. Hidan again had to jump out of the triangle/circle to avoid major damage.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Water Style: Water Dome Protection!"

A water dome started to form around Naruto, Hinata. Since water was stronger than fire, the meteors did no damage to the 2 missing-nin. When the meteor shower was over, Naruto released his water dome. He found Hidan still standing up.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" he replied.

"Where is Itachi-Sensei?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto started to look around for his sensei. Few minutes later he saw Itachi laying down on the ground, blood coughing out of his mouth.

"Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. Hinata dashed to where Naruto was.

"I am so so sorry Sensei!" Naruto cried out. Tears were falling. "I d-didn't mean t-to!"

"Naruto it is... a-alright." Itachi said. "I knew this was coming anyway."

Naruto was wordless. He couldn't talk. His tears started to gain.

"Naruto it is alright." Itachi coughed. "Besides you have to kill him anyway"

"Yeah..." Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto do your best and train hard. And try to not to be so dense and find a lady." Itachi winked at Hinata. Hinata blushed. Naruto nodded. He already found his lady. "Hinata you were a great apprentice. You surpassed me. Keep training and work hard. I will be watching both of you. Now I can feel I am dieing. By the way Naruto you did not kill me. Hidan got some blood. Now good bye." Itachi then died leaving two sad ninjas. Naruto turned around to face Hidan. Hidan looked at Naruto's eyes and found one thing. That one thing was pure hatred.

"I will kill you!" Naruto growled. He started to form hand signs.

Naruto started to form a Rasengan in his hand. He managed to throw the Rasengan in the air (A/N: He can do that without sage mode in my fanfiction.) Naruto started to make some hand signs.

"Water Style: Tearing Torrent!"

Water started to circle around Naruto's palm. Naruto through the water up in the air. With the high speed of the Rasengan spinning around, the water started to form a typoon. Naruto yelled out:

"Typhoon Water Vortex!"

The typhoon started to head toward Hidan. The typhoon was so big that Hidan could not dodge it. He took the full impact. He started to spin around. When the typhoon stopped, Hidan fell to the ground. He was almost blind because he was so dizzy. That typhoon also hurt like hell for him. Naruto then took this chance and yelled out:

"Earth Style: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!"

A chakra sucking dome started to form around Hidan. Hidan managed to get up dodge thanks to his long scythe. When he was finally out, Hinata jumped on the dome and jumped up to fight Hidan. Hinata swung her staff sideways. Hidan ducked and swung his sycthe downward. Hinata quickly put her staff up to block it. One of the blades were barely an inch from her face. Naruto decided it was time to step in. He yelled out.

"Wind Style: Gravity Defying Wind!"

Naruto stuck out his hand and aimed at Hidan. Naruto pushed his hand down. Suddenly around Hidan's area the wind started to intensify. Hidan suddenly got thrown down at the ground. Hinata, still in the air, aimed down at Hidan and stabbed him in the heart. After that Hinata jumped up and returned by Naruto.

"You guys have very good teamwork." Hidan coughed. "You know that seriously hurt."

"Hn." Naruto and Hinata said. Naruto suddenly got reminded of Sasuke.

Naruto wove through some handseals and yelled out:

"Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt!"

Naruto stuck out his index finger and middle finger together. A light started to emerge from the fingers. A big lightning bolt blasted out of his figures at lightning speed. Hidan had time to duck. He didn't expect Hinata to yell out:

"Earth Style: Earth Spike!"

A huge spike emerged from the ground stabbing Hidan. Hidan managed to get up. A huge hole was in his body. Hidan yelled out:

"Water Style: Acid Rain!"

The sky started to shape into a dark void. From that void rain started to fall. As you can see according to the name, it makes acid rain. Once upon contact with an object, that object feels a hurtful sting. If the object has enough rain on it, the object will be burnt into ashes. Naruto yelled out:

"Lightning Style: Lightning Rasengan Dome!"

Naruto quickly formed a dome barrier around them. It was a chakra dome thanks to the Rasengan. Circling around that dome was electricity. When Naruto and Hinata heard the rain stop, Naruto decided to end the jutsu. When the dome finally ended Hidan sprinted toward Naruto and Hinata. Hidan swung his blade. Naruto ducked and Hinata jumped. Naruto got under Hinata and Hinata landed on his palms. Naruto then raised his palms making Hinata jump high in the air. Hidan looked up. Deciding this was a good time to attack Naruto yelled out:

"Water Style: Water Soaking!"

The water from the river started to rise. The water blasted toward Hidan, making him soaking wet. Hidan couldn't dodge because he was focused on Hinata. Naruto decided it was time to end this. Naruto wove through some seals. Before he could finish he saw a figure standing on top of a broken building. Naruto's eyes widened. The mysterious figure jumped away. Hinata landed on the ground beside him.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata-Chan." Naruto said. "Can you fight him without me?"

"Of course I can." Hinata replied. "Why though?"

"I saw someone."

"Oh."

"Good luck Hinata-Chan."

Before Naruto left he gave a quick peck on the cheek. Naruto sprinted away leaving a blushing Hyuuga. Hidan stood up. Hinata got into her fighting stance ready to fight with her new born confidence.

Naruto started to follow the figure and the figure led him to some woods.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" NARUTO YELLED. "SASUKE!"

~End.

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to read my other story: _Body Guard Love. _This is probably the most longest chapter yet in my fanfiction. I know it is not long in your terms. I am not very patient. xD.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Answers to Reviews: **

**troutmen30: I know it was cold. Naruto does not tell her because it is his business and he does not want Hinata to get in the middle of everything. **

**TheBrokenWriter: You will see in this chapter. **

**The rest of the reviews were just like awesome, good, keep going.. so I am just going to say thank you. Now on with the story! By the way I am sorry it took me awhile to update. **

Chapter 11

Naruto vs Sasuke

"WHERE ARE YOU!" NARUTO YELLED. "SASUKE!"

_Silence._ That was all Naruto heard.

"SASUKE!" he roared once more.

The same result. Deciding that he just imagined things Naruto started to walk away slowly. Ninja instinct came over him as he heard a footstep. Naruto drew out his sword and made his sword glow on fire. Naruto reached into his pouch and threw a kunai. Naruto growled out:

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto" Sasuke said. "You look different and taller. Nice sword by the way"

Naruto didn't reply. He just stood there in silence his back turned, his blazing sword in hand. He tightened his grip.

"Your brother was a nice guy." Naruto whispered. Sasuke still heard it though.

"I know..." Sasuke replied. "I use to be in Akatsuki."

"What?" Naruto turned around. He noticed that Sasuke was just wearing a black shirt with the Uchia Fan on the back. He was wearing dark blue shorts. His sword was still on his back.

"When I heard you joined I left." Sasuke said. "Lemme tell you the story."

Naruto listened carefully.

"I joined Akatsuki few years after I left Konoha. When I was in Akatsuki, my brother kept a distance away from me. I did that too. I noticed that he kept glaring at Tobi as like some sort of warning. A few days later I confronted Tobi. I asked him why does my brother hate you? He replied by he does not hate me.

Naruto's brows went up.

Sasuke continued on. "I questioned what? Tobi said it is a secret. After that I left. A few days later I heard that you and Hinata were joining. I asked if I can leave. They said yes. With that I left. I went to my room to pack my stuff. I saw a note on my bed.

Sasuke reached into his pocket. Naruto rose his sword up.

"Relax."

Naruto lowered his sword, but he was still on guard. Sasuke took out the note and started to read it:

"Sasuke, before you leave I wanted to give you this note."

Sasuke decided to interrupt and said.

"I did not have any clue how this note got on my bed. I just decided to leave. I guess Tobi used his transportation jutsu."

Sasuke continued.

"Itachi did not want to kill your family. He was forced to by the elders and the 3rd Hokage. It was his mission. He did not have the heart to kill you so he begged the Hokage to let him spare you. The Hokage agreed. I have a lot to tell you, but the meeting is about to begin."

From Tobi.

Sasuke put the note back in his pocket.

"I was planning to tell Itachi I am sorry, but Hidan killed him."

Naruto stood there.

"But since you were part of killing Itachi I am going to kill you."

"What?"

"A meteor crashed onto Itachi's side. Itachi still managed to get away."

Naruto started to feel guilty. He lowered down and got onto his knees. He cried.

"I can't believe I forgot to protect him."

"Since you were part of killing him, I need to avenge him."

Sasuke drew out his sword. Naruto stood up and got into his sword stance. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto activated his Erementaruai.

"I see you have a blood line." Sasuke said. "What does it do?"

"You will have to find out." Naruto replied. He stuck out 2 fingers, pointed at him and said "Come"

Sasuke was not stupid. He just stood there to study his opponent. Naruto decided to activate the 2nd level of his blood line. This second level allowed him to use jutsus without the need of hand signs. He can activate a jutsu just by thinking it. It still had the cross and the red eyes but a circle formed around the cross.

"Sasuke only knows Fire and Lightning Jutsus..." Naruto thought. "If I use water he will use a lightning jutsu. If I use wind he will blow it out with Fire... I'm stuck on jutsus. I am just gonna go with what I can."

Naruto thought:

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes!"

The ground started to rumble. From where Naruto stood, spikes started to shoot out of the ground heading toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up. Naruto jumped on the tallest spike and jumped to face Sasuke. The started to fight each other with sword vs sword. Naruto threw down a slice at Sasuke's side. Sasuke put his sword by the side, blocking it. He kicked Naruto's stomach sending him flying straight toward the spikes. Before Naruto crashed at the ground he yelled out:

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

A lightning spear shot out his fingers heading toward Sasuke. Since Sasuke was in the air he could not dodge. He yelled out:

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A great big ball shot out of Sasuke's mouth (A/N: That kinda sounded wrong). Lightning crashed against Fire. An explosion happened. Naruto got a kunai out of his pouch and attached as string to it. He threw the kunai around the nearest branch. The string swung and kept swinging around and around until it was fully secured. Naruto tugged on it to check. He swung around until he was on the branch. Naruto was standing on the branch. Naruto thought:

"Water Style: Water Shark Missile!"

Naruto stuck out both palms. Water started to form in his hand. Then the water shot out and formed into a shark (A/N: Remember this: Naruto's bloodline lets him use water without any water source). Sasuke was still standing on the ground. Sasuke saw the shark coming at him really fast. Sasuke wove threw hand signs and yelled out:

"Chidori Sharp Spear!"

A chidori looking blade formed in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held on to the blade and jumped up and sliced the shark, dispersing it. Sasuke landed on the ground and jumped up on the branch where Naruto was.

Sasuke kneed him in the stomach and spun around and threw a palm thrust at his chest. Naruto flew back and landed on another branch. Naruto thought:

"Wind Style: Furious Wind!"

A giant blast of wind suddenly appeared. It made Sasuke left up in the air and push him toward a tree branch. The wind was so strong that Sasuke went threw several branches. Sasuke fell back on the ground a few feet away from Naruto. Naruto dashed out of his branch and headed toward Sasuke. Naruto swung his sword down at Sasuke. Sasuke rose his sword and blocked it. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flew back but regained his posture. Naruto sprinted back toward Sasuke and threw a barrage of swings at him. Sasuke either blocked with his sword or dodged it. Naruto swung at his head leaving him open for a few seconds. Sasuke took that time and sliced Naruto's stomach. Naruto jumped back and put his hand on his stomach as if trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto took a moment to breathe. In that moment he put his one of his hand and formed a circle and put it around his mouth. Naruto thought:

"Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!"

Naruto spits out a really small fireball at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back.

"Is that it?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke spoke to soon. The fireball hit the ground causing a giant firestorm (A/N: Bigger than the aftermath of Naruto's RasenShuriken). It kept spreading around and around. Naruto thought:

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage"

The wind created a dome surrounding the firestorm. Sasuke sighed in relief. He spoke to soon again. The fire came out of the wind even bigger than ever. Sasuke eyes widened. He started to run away.

"Dammit.." Sasuke thought. "I never knew Naruto can be so strong."

The fire kept racing toward Sasuke. Naruto dug under the ground to hide from the jutsu. Naruto knew this jutsu can kill a human in less than a second. Upon contact they are dead. Naruto knew this would not kill Sasuke. Sasuke was running to fast. Naruto got out of the ground and saw that the jutsu ended. He saw Sasuke standing up but had dozens of slashes on his clothing. Some blood was pouring out. He had several bruises.

"Dammit Naruto..." Sasuke said.

"Looks like you can't do anything." Naruto replied.

"You too." Sasuke said. "I can see your chakra. You barely have any left. You can only use about one more jutsu and then your done."

Naruto cursed himself. He had to use his most powerful jutsu he can think of. He knew he had to go over his chakra limit. Naruto sighed. Naruto thought:

"Bringer-of-Darkness!"

Suddenly everything around the area went black. Sasuke could not see anything (A/N: The one during the fight between the 3rd Hokage and Orochimaru. The 1st Hokage used it). Sasuke smirked.

"That is it." Sasuke yelled out to no one in particular. "Your done!"

Naruto sighed as he knew Sasuke was right. He had to push his limit in order to save Konoha. More importantly Hinata. Naruto thought:

"RasenShuriken!"

Naruto formed a big shuriken. In the center out of was a Rasengan.

"This is it..." Naruto thought. "I am sorry Hinata-Hime"

Naruto yelled out "This is my strongest S-Rank Jutsu Sasuke-Teme! This is the end!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke sighed. He did not know how Naruto can use than more than 1 jutsu. He knew he only had enough chakra to use one jutsu. Sasuke guessed Naruto had to go over his limit. Sasuke sighed. He yelled out:

"I will use my strongest S-Rank Jutsu too!"

Sasuke wove threw hand seals and whispered softly:

"Lightning Cutter..."

Sasuke formed a chidori, but it was more focused.

Naruto ran toward Sasuke. Since it was dark, Sasuke could not see him. Naruto was the only one who can see people. Sasuke listened carefully. He heard footsteps coming from his right side. Sasuke dashed toward the footsteps sticking out his arm. Naruto thrust out his RasenShuriken and Sasuke thurst out his Lightning Cutter. The two S-Rank jutsus collided.

_KA-BOOM!_

_With Hinata_

Hinata jumped back from Hidan's scythe. She heard a huge explosion. She looked towards the direction of the explosion. Hinata cried out a tear.

"N-Naruto-Kun!"

~End

**I hoped you like it! Oh and by the way can you please read my other story and review? You don't have to but it would make me happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE!**

**People I am SO SO SO SORRY for the false updates! When I update chapter 12, everything is jumbled together. I am trying my hardest to try and fix that. I can't find a way. If anyone knows how to fix it REVIEW AND TELL ME ASAP! **

**P.S: If you do, the 1st person that tells me gets a sneak peek of chapter 13 and 14! But it won't be a whole thing. It will be a part of it. It also has to work! I will mail you via the sneak peek if you got it true. You will have to be the VERY FIRST ONE TO REVIEW AND FIXING THE JUMBLENESS HAS TO WORK!**

**On another note: My fanfiction name, DemiHumanRo, will be gone. My new name will be a surprise. **

**On to another note: My story, BodyGuard Love, will is for adoption. I just lost my vibe on the story. I don't know what to do. There are a few conditions of adopting my story though. (I want it to be good.)**

**They have to be a good author**

**I will read your story and your reviews to see if you can adopt my story**

**3. I will email you via and tell you if it is disapproved or approved.**

**Yours Truly,**

**~No Name. (Since DemiHumanRo won't be my name.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in a long time! School got heavy. I had homework, studying, test, etc. The other reason is that my computer decided to act gay and wouldn't update properly. The computer also deleted my chapter. I have to think this chapter is better than the other one I made. The other reason is that when I update the whole thing is fumbled together. That explains the false updates. The other reason is that I plan to adopt a couple of stories. I have been planning everything out. I am also writing another story. **

**Another Note: My story, BodyGuard Love, has been adopted by GameDemonKing. **

**Another Note: I have made a new story in replace of BodyGuard Love. It is called, Elemental Master Naruto. Please read it.**

**Time to read the chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 13

Father

The sun shined down on a motionless body. The body was bruised and bloody all over. He was laying down in a forest crater. The crater was so large it covered about 15 miles. That body was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Is this when I die," Naruto thought to himself, "is this it?"

Naruto turned his head slightly looking at a body. The body and black hair and the hair looked liked a ducks butt.

"Sasuke...," Naruto whispered, "you can be with Itachi-Sensei..."

_In The Underworld_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He tried to stand up with no avail. Sasuke looked around and realized where he was. Everything was pitch black.

"Whoa," Sasuke said, "I'm in hell."

Sasuke's body suddenly got lifted up. Sasuke turned around to see who the person was. The figure had black hair that hung near his cheeks and dark gray eyes.

"B-Big B-Brother..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yup." Itachi replied.

Sasuke hugged Itachi and cried like he just lost his Sharingan. Sasuke had many regrets about Itachi. Itachi was stunned by the hug, but he smiled.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke cried. 

"Don't worry Sasuke," Itachi said, "It's not your fault."

Sasuke started to cry more like a newborn baby. Itachi just kept smiling at his little brothers antics. Itachi was always a forgiving guy, especially when it comes to his little brother. Since he joined Akatsuki, he had to get rid of his emotions.

"How about you tell me all about your life?" Itachi suggested.

"Hai!" Sasuke cheered.

From then on the two of them started to talk until they fell asleep.

_In The Real World_

Naruto looked up to the sky and quickly got blinded by the sun. He watched the clouds float by. Naruto smiled.

"I died knowing I just protected a lot of the people I loved," Naruto thought to himself," Ero-Sennin would be proud I bet."

_In The Underworld._

Jiraiya smiled as he knew he was being talked about in the real world. He looked up and saw Naruto.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "You made a horrible mistake, but you fixed it. I am certainly proud of you not doubt about it."

Jiraiya smiled. His smile turned into a stunned face when he saw a blurry image of Naruto.

_In Real World_

Naruto could have sworn he saw _the _light. He sighed.

"Looks like this is it," Naruto said, "I am going to die."

"**No you're not." a voice said.**

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What was that voice?" Naruto thought. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus. The only chakra signature was Sasuke's and his. Naruto decided to close his eyes until he entered his mindscape. He slowly opened his eyes a few moments later. Naruto sighed as he saw the sewer. It reminded him so much of Kyuubi. Naruto decided to walk around and try to find the voice.

"**Come here." The voice said again.**

Naruto started to walk faster to the voice. That 'walking faster thing' turned into a full sprint. Naruto was curious. He needed to know what that voice is for some reason. He didn't know why he needed to know. He just did. Naruto sighed as the voice led to the Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi was dead, so there was no point in coming here.

"How can the voice be here,?" Naruto questioned, "Kyuubi's dead." Naruto sighed and turned around. He walked a couple steps until he heard that voice again.

"**Wait." the voice said.**

Naruto's anger rose up. He was getting annoyed.

"Where are you!" Naruto shouted out.

As Naruto said that, a figure started to appear. The figure had yellow hair and had a calm appearance. This didn't make Naruto loose his guard. Seeing the figure, Naruto jumped away and grab his sword.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled.

"**Minato Namikaze. Also known as the Fourth Hokage. Known throughout the world 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'. Plus, which only a few people know of, your Naruto Uzumaki's Father." Minato stated leaving Naruto speechless. **

"It c-can't b-be! You're s-suppose t-to be dead!" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't believe it! It was too impossible! The Fourth Hokage was suppose to be dead.

"**I am. I am just sealed inside you," Minato spoke, "When I was sealing the Kyuubi inside you, which I know he is gone, I was enveloped in the light. When I sealed the Kyuubi inside you, a white light appeared. I was caught up in the light, and I was sealed inside you along with the Kyuubi. I never showed my appearance, until I knew you were ready." **

Naruto nodded slowly. He still didn't believe him, but he had no chose. He had to believe him. He remembered the facts. Naruto looked like Minato, except the whisker marks. Blonde hair, blue eyes, face, looks, everything!

"I guess you're right." Naruto sighed out.

"**I know you're about to die. I am going to help you." Minato spoke.**

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, "But wait. How?"

"**I am going to flood my chakra into your system. You are low on chakra and when I flood my chakra into your system, you will have everything I got. My knowledge, jutsus, looks, speed, strength, muscle, and my Erementaruai, everything. You will look like me, but you will still have your looks, with a hint of mine. You will still know your own things, but you will also know my things as well. **

"J-jutsus?" Naruto said, "Even _that_ one."

Minato immediately knew what jutsu he talked about. He nodded. Naruto was left speechless. Minato took this as a 'sure. Why not'. Minato closed his eyes and flooded his chakra into Naruto's chakra system.

_In Real World_

Naruto's eyes shot open. His hair grew a bit longer, his small hint of baby fat disappeared, he grew a few inches, and everything his father had. Naruto slowly stood up and looked at the palm of his hands. He felt different.

"**Look in your weapon pouch." Minato said in his head. **Naruto did has instructed and felt a new weapon. He pulled the weapon out and looked at it. His mouth hung open. Minato grinned in Naruto's head.

"It's it!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. Minato's grin widened. 'Just like his mother' Minato thought.

"**Naruto! Go!" Minato commanded. **Naruto quickly put the weapon back in his weapon pouch and dashed away. All that was left was a dust cloud.

_With Hinata_

Hinata's eyes flooded her face. Her knees started to lose its muscle, and she fell down on her knees. She put her hands against her face, and cried softly. Her very first love just died. She saw that explosion and knew Naruto was right there. He died and there was no stopping it!

"Who cares if Naruto dies! We're ninjas! We are suppose to die someday one way or another! So stop complaining about his stupid fucked up death and fight me!" Hidan yelled. Hinata lifted her head up. She turned her head and glared a death glare at Hidan. She spiked her killer intent that would have made Orochimaru die. Hinata stood up and continued glaring at Hidan.

"What did you just say?" Hinata calmly asked.

"You heard my you little slut!" Hidan yelled out to her. Hinata picked up her staff and charged at Hidan. She swung at the side of Hidan's head and Hidan put his three bladed scythe up to protect his head. He kicked Hinata's stomach and Hinata flew back a few feet. Hinata made quick hand signs and yelled out:

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" The ground started to rumble and a gigantic dragon rose up and attacked Hidan. Hidan jumped up to dodge the dragon and he wove threw a few hand signs:

"Water Style: Water Dragon!" Hidan yelled. The water from a near by river rose up and formed a dragon. The dragon sped toward Hinata, attempting to eat her. Hinata wove threw some of her own hand signs and yelled:

"Water Style: Water Wall!" A wall of water rose up in front of Hinata. The dragon collided with the wall and splashed away. The wall of water quickly disappeared. Hinata was panting and also Hidan. Hinata charged at Hidan. Once she was about 2 feet from him, Hinata slammed her staff on the ground. Hinata swung around her staff and kicked Hidan's chest. Hidan managed to block it with the end of his scythe, but still went back a few feet. Hidan suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in his circle. How? Hinata had no clue. She looked questionably and fearfully.

"HA!" Hidan yelled. Hidan slowly put the tip of his scythe against his heart.

"DIE HYUUGA!" Hidan screamed.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Arrow!"

A gigantic lightning arrow sped toward Hidan. Hidan saw the arrow out the corner of his eyes and dodged. Hidan didn't manage to dodge it time as the lightning arrow struck his chest. Hidan's eyes rolled behind his head and fainted. The figure that shot the arrow jumped out of hiding and got his sword and sliced Hidan's head, arms, and legs. The figure had blonde hair and his eyes were red.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in joy. She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, crying. Naruto heard some sobs and just put his arms around her. Naruto didn't mind the position the were in. Hinata was crying for him and that was all that mattered. A few moments later, Hinata lifted her head up.

"Y-You look d-different." Hinata stated.

"I shall explain it later. It's to troublesome." Naruto laughed. Hinata laughed as well. The both got up and dusted them self off. About a minute later, both of them were ready.

"We're done. We killed everyone." Hinata said.

"No we aren't. Leader." Naruto said. A moment of silence drawn upon them. The battle might be their last. Leader wasn't leader for nothing. Both of them knew he was strong. No doubt.

"Let me rest first. My chakra is low and I'm exhausted." Hinata said.

"Sure. While we do that, we got to plan out our plan. We will need one." Naruto said. They both found a building that had a small hole. The two walked over to the whole and sat down.

**~End**

**I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for the long update. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**This is the chapter 14! **

**Author Note: I will now say Leader like a name. So leader's name is Leader. Oh and by the way, I rushed this chapter, so please forgive my mistakes.**

Chapter 14

Naruto and Hinata vs Leader

Naruto and Hinata were dashing throughout the village side by side. Hinata was moving her around everywhere trying to look for the Leader of Akatsuki. Naruto felt like he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help search. He felt weak. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. An idea popped into Naruto's head. Naruto formed a cross over his heart and yelled out:

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Dozens of Naruto suddenly poofed into existence. Naruto nodded to everyone of his clones and the clones dashed away searching. Suddenly an image popped into Naruto's head as one of his clones dispersed. Naruto growled.

"Hinata-Chan this way!" Naruto yelled out. He landed on a broken building and sprinted to the right side. Hinata followed close behind. Soon enough Hinata found the Leader a couple yards away.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Hinata shouted. Naruto skidded to a stop and looked around. He saw him. The leader of Akatsuki was fighting Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was bloody all over. Leader looked fine but had a couple of cuts and bruises. Kakashi's headband was up revealing his Sharingan.

Kakashi ran toward Leader and attempted to kick his head. Leader blocked the kick with his wrist and grabbed Kakashi's ankle with his other hand. Leader spun Kakashi around and threw Kakashi at a broken building. Much to Leader's surprise Kakashi dispersed into a crackle of electricity. Suddenly Kakashi's palm pierced through Leader's chest.

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his own sensei killed the Leader of Akatsuki. Since when was Kakashi this strong! Naruto almost broke into tears a few moments after. Leader disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leader appeared right behind Kakashi and punch a hole straight through his heart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped down and grabbed Kakashi. Hinata decided to stay back for awhile. Naruto was cradling Kakashi like his own baby son. One of Kakashi's eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered, "Kill this bastard..."

"**Kakashi..." Minato said.**

Those were Kakashi's last words as his eyes closed. Surprisingly, Naruto was crying. He never cried in like 4 years. Naruto stood up and wipe his eyes. He glared at Leader blasting killer intent that made Leader shudder a little. Hinata shuddered a lot. She never seen Naruto this made before.

"You have no clue how much I want to kill you right now." Naruto growled.

"Haha!" Leader laughed, "Looks like you betrayed us. You swore an oath that you wouldn't. If you broke that oath that is only punishable my death."

"I changed my mind," Naruto whispered, "I can't destroy my own village." Naruto glared and Leader. I know that I can kill you though."

Leader laughed. "Try me Naruto!"

Naruto slid into his taijutsu stance and looked at Leader with only one thing in his eyes. Revenge. "You will now know why I am known throughout the world the BEST assassin of the whole world."

"Heh," Leader said, "you will now see why I am the Leader of Akatsuki." Leader slid into his own taijutsu. Without warning Naruto and Leader dashed forward to each other. Naruto completely forgot about Hinata. He was filled with rage. Naruto cocked his fist back and Leader mimicked this action. Naruto thrust his arm out and Leader copied. Their fist collided. The punches were so strong a blast of wind was created. Leader and Naruto flew back. Naruto landed right next to Hinata, shaking his hand. It hurt like hell.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled in concern. "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded. Hinata got out her staff and rushed at Leader. Naruto right behind her. Hinata swung her staff sideways. Leader jumped up. Hinata bended down and Naruto jumped on Hinata's back and axed kicked Leader's shoulder. Leader caught the ankle of Naruto's leg and threw him at the ground. The impact was so strong it created a crater. Naruto steadily climbed back up.

Hinata was still fighting Leader. Leader was either blocking or dodging Hinata's staff swings. Naruto finally got out of his crater and weaved signs. While doing so Naruto shouted "Hinata-Chan get out!"

Hinata followed his instructions. Right when Hinata landed next to Naruto, Naruto yelled out:

"Lightning Style: Lighting Bolt!"

Naruto got his index and middle fingers and pointed it to Leader. A fast lightning bolt shot out of his fingers. Leader wove threw his own hand signs and yelled out:

"Wind Style: Wind Shield!"

A swirl of wind started to form around Leader. The lightning struck at the shield and the lightning swirled around Leader. Suddenly Leader struck out his palm and the lightning blasted out of the shield and raced toward Naruto. Naruto jumped up to dodge the bolt. Hinata mimicked Naruto's action. Hinata raced threw hand signs and yelled out:

"Earth Style: Rock Barrage!"

Hinata lifted her arms up and rocks started to rise up leaving craters in the earth. Hinata moved around kick and punching the rocks. The rocks sped toward Leader. Leader yelled out:

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dome!"

A circular dome started to form around Leader. The dome was crackling with electricity. Once upon impact, the rocks exploded. Leader grinned inside his dome. His grin vanished as he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Leader sensed a presence underground. Naruto exploded out of the ground and uppercut Leader. Naruto was now in a taijutsu fight against Leader.

Naruto threw a punch at Leader. Leader grabbed his fist and slammed him on the ground. Leader grabbed Naruto's throat and started to choke him.

"You can't kill me!" Leader yelled at Naruto's face. "No one can!"

Naruto grinned.

"What are you smiling about!" Leader questioned and yelled.

Hinata suddenly got in between Naruto and Leader and started to throw a barrage of chakra palms at him. Leader dodged every single one. Naruto decided to jump in and started to throw punches. Leader could barely dodge as Naruto and Hinata kept attempting to punch him. Leader, while dodging, wove threw some hand signs and yelled out:

"Wind Style: Furious Wind!"

A blast of wind sent Naruto and Hinata flying towards a crushed building. Naruto regained his balance and landed on his feet. He put chakra on his feet making him stand. Naruto caught Hinata and carried her bridal style. Naruto gently placed the blushing Hinata on the ground. Naruto looked at Leader only to find him weaving threw hand signs. Naruto immediately recognized it. The Leader finished the signs and yelled out:

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire!"

Leader formed a ring with his fingers and inhaled deeply. He exhaled 5 giant fire dragon balls. Naruto and Hinata tried their best to dodge everything. Naruto had to use _it._ The dragons were coming to fast. Naruto reached into his weapon pouch pulling a a three bladed kunai. Naruto threw the kunai at Leader's head. Leader simply caught the kunai.

"That all you got?" Leader laughed. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of leader and uppercut Leader's jaw. After that, Naruto jumped up and started to quickly form hand signs. He yelled out:

"Water Style: Water Blasts!"

Naruto stuck out his 2 palms. A blue water orb started to form on the palm of his hand. Suddenly water blasted out of the two orbs. Naruto moved his hands around extinguishing the dragon. Naruto landed smoothly on the ground.

"You have gotten stronger." Leader said, "You even used the 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu your father created."

"Hn."

Leader dashed toward Naruto throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto blocked everything. Barely. Naruto found an opening and punch Leader's stomach. Leader flew back and wove through hand signs. He shouted:

"Water Style: Water Shark Missle!"

Suddenly a water shark rose up from the ground and shot toward Naruto and Hinata like a missile. Naruto and Hinata didn't have time to dodge and took the full it. It sended them both flying toward a ruined building.

"That's impossible!" Naruto shouted in his mind. "He used 4 of the 5 elements! The maximum number a person can use is 3!"

"**This Leader dude sure is something." Minato thought in his mind.**

"Yeah no kidding." Naruto said. "Plus he used a water jutsu with no water! Only Namikaze people can do that!" Naruto looked over to wear Hinata was at. "Hinata-Chan you ok?"

No response. Naruto started to panic and leaped toward her. He put his head on her chest to see if her heart was beating. "Ok good..." Naruto said, "just unconscious." Naruto grabbed Hinata's body and put her on top of a broken building.

Naruto jumped down and looked at Leader.

"Alright," Naruto paused, "how?"

"How what?" Leader replied.

"You used 4 of the 5 elements. The maximum number of elements people can use is 3." Naruto growled.

"That's my little secret." Leader only said. He sprinted toward Naruto. He was so fast that Naruto got punched hard in the stomach without having the time to blink. Blood coughed out of his mouth and landed on Leader's mask. Naruto crashed on a broken building and from the impact the building exploded. All of the parts landed right on top of Naruto. Leader grinned but he knew it wasn't done yet. Naruto wouldn't give up that easily.

After a few moments Naruto steadily stood up. There was slight blood coming out of his mouth. He wiped it off.

"Ok," Naruto whispered, "time to get serious."

Naruto activated stage two of his blood line. He drew out his sword and thought:

"Sword Clone."

Immediately another sword appeared in Naruto's hand. It was exactly the same thing. Naruto got into his sword stance and stared at Leader. He held his swords strange. He gripped the sword like two kunais. He then crouched down and stuck out his left arm and made it in a ninety degree angle. His right arm was extended back. His left leg stuck out. His right leg was behind and his right heel was off the ground.

"I see you have learned the style: 'Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu' also known as Two Heavens, One school." Leader said sounding impressed.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just charged forward. He jumped slightly and it looked like he was about to punch Leader but he swung his sword attempting to swipe Leader's head off. Leader got out two kunais and blocked the sword that was trying to slice off his head. Naruto twisted his body in the air and tried to swipe Leader with his left hand. Leader blocked the sword with his kunai and tried to stab Naruto. Naruto got his other sword and blocked the kunai. The two metals grinded against each other making a screeching noise. Naruto back flipped and during the process kicked Leader's chin. Naruto landed on the ground and again sprinted toward Leader. Leader just landed on the ground. He looked up only to find Naruto swinging down his sword trying to stab his head. Leader rolled sideways and swooped Naruto's leg making Naruto fall to the ground. Leader stomped his leg on Naruto's chest making Naruto cough up blood. The blood landed on Leader's mask. Leader got his kunai and steadily approached Naruto's throat.

"Any last words?" Leader spat out.

"Yes," Naruto sighed, "die."

Suddenly Naruto poofed out of existence. Leader looked around, trying to find Naruto. Leader heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around. Naruto was sprinting to him. In the palm of Naruto's hand was a big shuriken. In the palm of Naruto's hand was the wind shuriken. Something was wrong with it though. It was engulfed in flames. Earth spikes were on top of the shuriken. The Rasengan in the center of it was crackling with electricity. The shuriken was inside a huge water orb. What was even weirder about it was that it was surrounded by a red aura.

"RASENSHURIKEN OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS!"

Naruto jumped up and thrust out his arm at Leader's chest. Leader jumped back but didn't make it in time. The Rasengan Shuriken landed on Leader's chest. Leader's face morphed into pure pain. To Naruto's surprise, Leader actually stayed where he was standing. Naruto added more chakra making the Rasengan bigger. Leader gathered chakra in his palm and made an orb. The orb was crackling with electricity.

"LIGHTNING RASENGAN!"

Naruto didn't expect this. How did Leader know the Rasengan? The only people that know the Rasengan is Jiraiya, Kakashi-Sensei, him, and his dad (Naruto never taught Konohamaru because Naruto wasn't in the village.) Leader put his arm on Naruto's stomach. Leader finally let go of his effort of holding Naruto's Rasengan. Both of them flew back. Naruto crashed threw several trees and Leader smashed in a broken building. Leader's mask crashed off.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He felt that his chakra was barely there. He knew he would become unconscious later on. He saw Leader laying down a few yards away. He slowly crawled to Leader. He noticed his mask wasn't there anymore. Naruto slowly got up and turned Leader around. Part of Leader's mask was still there. Naruto slowly took off the mask. His eyes widened and tears flowed out of his eyes.

"D-DAD?"

"**Oh shit. It's _him!" _Minato said.**

~End.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Everything about the appearance of Naruto's dad will be explained in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is now up for adoption. I didn't really like this story anyway. Too little reviews for a 14 chapter story. Plus I didn't think much people liked it anyway. Well whoever wants it, gots it. You have to review first though. **


End file.
